Cacería
by Rey de Picas
Summary: ¿Por qué debería importar ya algo? Ahora estas aquí, y yo estoy aquí, bueno, eres fuerte, pero ya no invencible. Verás, por una razón, mi trabajo, cierto, recuerdas ¿Qué es un cazador? Uno que tiene una presa. cross con Akame ga kill.
1. Prologo

La música de fondo era suficiente como para poder evitar que sus pensamientos fueran a cualquier lugar, o al menos, en los que no quería que fuera.

Cerró los ojos mientras que dejó que las memorias invadan su cabeza.

Fue pacifico en un sentido, tan…tan…

Ilusorio.

La mano que podía sujetar agarró con fuerza la nada mientras que sonrió en falsedad.

El coro final llegaba a su fin mientras que la orquesta daba sus últimas para alcanzar la exigencia.

La última vuelta, la última ida.

En ascenso, en el último coro, la nota final cayó mientras que la ola de aplausos de descendió junto con la música.

Weiss Schnee se bajaba del escenario haciendo una grácil reverencia al momento de estar frente al público.

Jaune observó todo, cada pequeño gesto, cada pequeña acción, cada espacio de movimiento de la mujer mientras que se ponía de pie.

Ya era hora.

El último concierto, el ultimo coro.

La última pelea.

Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta mientras que dejó que el peso de su cuerpo descansara en su hombro, no debía llorar, pero, no podía evitarlo.

Sería la última misión, la última acción que harían.

Con los ojos rojos y con una cara amarga, Jaune miro una vez más escenario mientras que grabó en su memoria, a Weiss cantando y bailando en aquel lugar.

Al menos, su ultimo recuerdo, debía ser algo que le dijese que hizo todo bien.

Entonces.

¿Por qué todos estaban reunidos menos él?

Era el adiós de Oscar, siendo consumido por Ozpin, Ruby había proclamado estar con él, Yang estaba buscando al lado de Ruby y Oscar, Blake con Sun, Ren con Nora.

Weiss con Neptune.

Era casi cómico, todos, juntos. Jaune llevó una mano a su rostro.

Dolía quemaba, ardía. Quemaba como el fuego, el color carmesí de ella.

Phyrra.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Ella lo dejó esa vez, no es que él la dejase a ella.

¿Por qué lo dejó?

¿Durante cuantos años se culpó a sí mismo?

Jaune la odiaba, la odiaba por no poder dejar de anhelar haber hecho algo, la odiaba por haberla querido, pero mucho más, la odiaba por mostrarle emociones que no sabía que podía tener. Nueve años, nueve malditos años de guerra fría, para que mañana sea la culmine de todo.

Jaune apretó los dientes mientras que golpeó la pared a su lado.

El concreto se fragmento mientras que el agujero se formó.

Al instante alguien de servicio entró con preocupación.

Pero, el ver como una persona en traje negro, molesta con los ojos rojos lo observó por unos instantes.

Retrocedió.

Jaune respiró hondo y luego dejó que salga de su ser. Él no tenía que hacer esto para los demás.

El ejercito de Atlas estaba listo, los cazadores preparados, solo faltaba la hora.

― ¿Es el adiós? ―

Una pregunta a nadie.

Vino de parte de Jaune mientras que se cayó de rodillas, al menos, hubiera querido que una persona lo hubiera acompañado.

Phyrra.

La maldecía.

La odiaba.

Lo dejó solo en aquel mundo.

…

Sangre seca y fresca estaba esparcida por sus botas.

El olor a humo y carne llenaba el lugar, el cielo, en vez del azul era un gris profundo, parecía que el humo del lugar se alzaba al cielo mientras que se unían.

El barro mezclado con sangre tampoco fue lo mejor para tener.

Pero no importaba.

― Me costaste mucho zorra ―levantó su brazo derecho cubierto por su armadura mientras que esta crujía ante el movimiento brusco.

El blanco puro era bañado por un negro tostado.

― ¿Se…supone que eres…? ―Jaune apretó los dientes antes las palabras de la persona a sus pies.

No lo digas.

El clamar en la cabeza de Jaune llegó mientras que la observó con odio.

― Humano…―un ultimó tajo de Jaune hizo que la cabeza de Cinder cayera a un lado mientras que la aplastó con el pie, una y otra y otra vez.

Las explosiones y disparos llenaban el lugar.

El grito muerto de Jaune contra una cabeza no era algo que se no hiciese más que mezclarse.

No, lo que verdaderamente relucía en aquel lugar de muerte.

Era el combate del equipo rwby.

Respirando pesadamente Jaune alzó la vista, el cielo tronó mientras que otro haz de luz surcó el cielo.

Más, tuvo que dejar de observarlo mientras que una bocanada de sangre emergió su boca.

El brazo izquierdo de Jaune cayó pesadamente al suelo junto con su escudo.

La sangre continúo cayendo mientras que tosió.

Una luz envolvió su cuerpo unos instantes, tomando su brazo Jaune lo juntó y, la luz se quedó alrededor del brazo mientras que este sostenía el miembro.

Abriendo y cerrando el puño varias veces, Jaune comprobó la utilidad de este.

Perfecto.

Su apariencia.

Potenciaba; curar, defensa, velocidad y ataque.

Pero, curar era lo mejor en que podía invertir.

Después de todo, forzar a su cuerpo a unir con aura las secciones cortadas, era algo que alguien consideraría fuerte, aquello sumado a los otros usos de su aura; Jaune recordó que Blake lo llamó el semblante más fuerte.

Jaune sonrió de costado, había terminado con Cinder.

Una risa estalló del hombre.

Jaune lo logro, termino con Cinder, vengo a Phyrra, terminó con uno de los cabecillas de Salmen, evitó que Hazel ayudara, detuvo junto a los soldados una de las más grandes hordas que jamás se vio.

Entonces.

¿Y que logró al final?

El suelo tembló cerca de Jaune mientras que vio como el equipo rwby descendió frente suyo.

Salem cayó frente a ellos, inmaculada como siempre, la inmortalidad de siempre.

Salem llevó sus ojos hacia el cuerpo de Cinder.

Aquello era malo para ella, Hazel tampoco aprecio, aquellos dos eran fuertes, además de los aumentos que les dio, Salem creyó que no habría nadie quien se les opusiere.

Hasta que vio de frente al rubio frente suyo.

La luz del alma brillando por su cuerpo, pero Salem podía verlo.

Podía ver la realidad del cuerpo del hombre que ahora parecía ileso.

Estaba roto, en las ultimas.

― ¡Jaune! ―la voz de Ruby resonó con fuerza mientras que se puso al lado del hombre.

― Te dije que estaría bien ―la voz de Yang se unió mientras que se rio por lo bajo.

Weiss y Blake se pusieran a su lado mientras que observaron atentamente a Salem.

La regeneración era más lenta ahora.

Weiss alzó su mano mientras que un pequeño reloj se vio en su muñeca.

El plan estaba por empezar.

El réquiem sonó en su cabeza.

― Jaune ¿puedes detenerla? ―la voz de Weiss sonó calmada mientras que observó al hombre de cabello rubio.

Weiss lo vio.

Como el caballero sonrió con felicidad mientras que camino frente a ellos, dando la espalda a Salem, haciendo que esta levantase una ceja por curiosidad.

Una reverencia ante el fin del espectáculo.

Weiss no entendió aquella acción del rubio, pero no importaba ahora.

Weiss miró a Ruby mientras que esta asintió con la cabeza.

Las cuatro salieron del lugar corriendo.

El cielo ya gris, dio sus primeras gotas mientras que la pelea final para Jaune iniciaba.

― ¿Te usaron como método de escape? Que desagradable he de decir ―la voz de Salem fue calmada, casi como si todo se hubiera arreglado.

― ¿Ho? Y eso ¿De tantas veces que unas niñas te mataron te volviste loca? ―la voz de Jaune sonó arrogante, fuera de su yo actual.

Salem se rio un momento ante aquello, realmente, eso le fue divertido.

― Querido niño, la locura y la cordura van de la mano, por lo tanto ¿Estás loco para enfrentarme en el estado actual de tu cuerpo? ―ahora fue el turno de Jaune de reír.

Salem estaba complacida por la respuesta positiva del chiste, mientras que Jaune se divirtió de verdad.

Pero.

Era hora del coro final.

La orquesta comenzó con las gotas cayendo con más velocidad.

Respirando hondo, Jaune dejo que aquel olor desagradable llegara a sus pulmones, el olor a guerra.

― Quizá, pero ¿Cuántas veces tengo que matarte yo antes de que lleguen ellas? ―Jaune preguntó con diversión.

Alzando su espada y escudo, envaino ambos mientras que sacaba la combinación de aquellos dos.

El arma pesada de daño masivo.

― Tus compañeros me detenían de combo ¿Tu solo? No, Osma pudo contra mi más de unas veces en su mejor momento ―Salem se arregló el cabello, soltándolo, mientras que dejo ambos brazos arriba.

― Ho, he visto como peleaste allí con ellas y…―Jaune se cortó mientras que sus ojos y piernas brillaron por la sobre carga de aura.

Salem no pudo ni parpadear antes de que el mundo cambiase de posición.

No.

Su cabeza caía al suelo con delicadeza.

La sangre y barro bañaron la cabeza de la mujer mientras que su tez pálida era manchada por aquella mezcla de sangre y barro.

― Soy mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo que si quiera piensas ―el aura de oro de la maldición se activó mientras que Salem volvió en sí, ilesa.

Una espada pasó por la espalda de la mujer mientras que tocia sangre. Girándose para encarar al rubio, no pudo reaccionar ante el corte que subió del pecho hasta el hombro, partiendo la parte superior en dos.

Jaune sintió que su cuerpo quemaba.

Nunca había forzado su cuerpo a tal limite, nunca llevó hasta tal extremo la sobre carga.

Sentía como sus piernas se rompían con cada salto que daba, la presión, era demasiada.

Y su aura se quedaba cada vez más seca.

La maldición volvía a traer a Salem.

Sin esperar nada, Salem voló mientras que observó el suelo con velocidad.

La niña de ojos plata era rápida, pero.

Ese sujeto que le doblaba en tamaño a la niña.

Era absurdamente rápido ¿Era aquella su semblance? Salem maldijo mientras que no encontró al rubio.

El viento siendo cortado resonó sobre ella mientras que alzo la cabeza, solo para ver el momento exacto en que el rubio caía con la espada sobre su frente. Cortando las gotas de lluvia mientras descendía con fuerza.

Un corte limpio dividió a la mujer en dos, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Jaune cayó al suelo mientras que se agarró el estómago. La sangre goteo por sus oídos mientras que las venas alrededor de sus ojos se hincharon. Estaba forzando demasiado su cuerpo por lo cual.

La herida que había ocultado con su aura, se abrió.

Varios cortes se asomaron por su piel mientras que una quemadura se asomó en su rostro en el lado izquierdo.

Cinder dijo que se parecían, tanto, como para que la mujer le quemase el rostro de la misma forma que ella lo tenía.

Salem estaba volviendo.

Jaune suspiro con cansancio.

No era el momento de tirarse y esperar.

Salem se formó en su totalidad para recibir un golpe en el pecho de parte del rubio.

Salem tocio, la fuerza de los ataques del rubio no eran normales, no si podían romper sus barreras tan fácilmente.

Alzo la vista mientras que observó algo desconcertante.

El rubio con heridas en todo el cuerpo, cuando hasta hace unos momentos parecía ileso.

― ¡Jaune! ―la voz de Ruby sonó con fuerza mientras que observó al rubio con heridas. Ruby mostró preocupación en su rostro mientras que vio el estado actual de su amigo.

No espero que Salem pudiera darle tanto daño en tan poco tiempo.

Jaune rechisto mientras que maldijo el haber dejado caer su aura, pero, el aparentar estar bien, no serviría mucho si se quedase sin aura.

Pero no importaba, allí estaba.

La reliquia de la creación y la destrucción.

Ambas siendo portadas por Ozpin.

― ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando creas algo que se destruye al momento de haber sido creado, pero nunca fue destruido sino vuelto a crear? ―Jaune preguntó a Salem mientras que la mujer no entendió.

― Una paradoja ―la voz de Ozpin resonó de fondo mientras que ambas reliquias se ponían en son.

El aire se o la realidad se fracturó frente a él mago.

Un vació creció a los pies de Salem mientras que la fuerza de la ruptura hizo que el lugar sea absorbido; los cuerpos sangre lluvia y verde de los alrededores, el aire empezó a forzar todo hacia el lugar mientras que la mujer comprendió.

Maldijo todo.

Desde un comienzo todo esto…

Salem alzó la vista mientras que vio a Ozpin sujetando ambas reliquias.

― Jaque mate ―

Salem no iba a dejar que aquello terminara.

No.

Solo tenía que volar alto y…

Unos brazos se pusieron sobre ella mientras que sus ojos se abrieron, el rubio, salto donde estaba ella para luego forzara su espada en su pecho.

― Hijo de puta…―la primera maldición que salió dela boca de Salem después de siglos, fue dirigida al hombre rubio de mirada loca que salto para matarla.

Ruby grito al ver a Jaune saltar, el pánico se fundió en su ser mientras que observó cómo mató a Salem.

Aquello era de un único sentido.

Con la caída de Salem mientras que se regeneraba.

Él iba a ir.

Con ella…

Jaune se entristeció mientras que observó a Ruby gritar. Más cuando observó como el resto del equipo llegó.

Weiss, la mirada que le dio ¿por qué le dolió tanto? No estaban juntos, nunca lo estuvieron. Entonces ¿Por qué de entre todos fue lo único que le causo dolor ver?

Era curioso, el color del lugar no estaba, no solo eso, sino que el ruido y los olores desaparecieron.

Al final.

No hubo orquesta.

El dueto termino mientras que él y Salem caían.

…

Salem inhalo con fuerza mientras que sintió la hierba debajo suya, su cuerpo le dolía.

No era bueno.

Sentándose con rapidez Salem vio a su alrededor mientras que noto su vestido roto en su mayor parte, su cabello blanco esparcido por todos lados mientras que observó alrededor. Un bosque por todos lados era lo único que podía ver. Pero de entre todo lo malo. Ella lo sintió.

Su inmortalidad.

No estaba.

Ella había sido maldecida por los dioses para estar atada en su mundo.

Salem comprendió lo que Ozpin quiso lograr.

― Bastardo inteligente, te tomo milenios encontrar el método ―poniéndose de pie, Salem sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Llevando una mano a su torso arrugo el rostro con dolor impregnado.

La herida del final, no se curó en su totalidad al haber sido interrumpido. El bastardo rubio era fuerte.

La hierba volvió a sonar mientras que Salem se dio la vuelta.

Allí estaba.

Jaune Arc, lleno de heridas, la mitad izquierda de su rostro quemado, su ojo de aquel lado inútil, su brazo izquierdo no se movía mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa salvaje acompañada de sangre en sus dientes.

Dando un simple paso, Jaune ya estaba frente a Salem, la mujer lo vio tarde.

Un golpe de lleno al estómago de la mujer llegó haciendo que choque contra uno de los arboles cercanos.

Antes de poder caer al suelo, Jaune la tomo por el cuello mientras que la levantó ahorcándola.

Salem había pasado por todos los posibles pensamientos a lo largo de los años.

El querer morir era uno, pero.

¿Por qué ahora tenía tanto miedo de aquello?

― Bienvenida a la mortalidad ―

_**Próximo capítulo 29 de octubre.**_


	2. Emoción

La presión en el cuello no disminuyo en lo mínimo.

Los dedos de Jaune no soportaban más, sus brazos estaban cansados, a duras penas se mantuvo de pie, pero ahora su vida ya no era algo que importase.

Jaune tenía que terminar con Salem, antes de que ella lo terminara a él.

Salem apretó los dientes mientras que dejó de forcejar en su cuello para poner sus manos en el estómago de Jaune, el cual tenía la armadura rota en la parte del tórax.

Un destello llegó a los ojos de Jaune antes de que él lo supiera, el rubio estaba tosiendo en el suelo luego de haber salido volando hacia atrás y roto varios árboles.

Salem estaba en la misma.

La respiración entrecortada de la mujer se escuchó con fuerza mientras que intentó recuperar el aliento.

Ambos de rodillas.

Salem se preparó, antes de ver su hombro.

Una rama había pasado quedado clavada en su hombro mientras que había hecho explotar su magia a quemarropa contra el rubio.

Alzando los ojos de su herida, Salem lo observó, al rubio de rodillas tosiendo sangre.

Faltaba poco para terminarlo, Salem lo sabía, después de todo, las heridas importantes eran más, ya que la armadura se fragmento y se incrusto en el pecho del hombre.

Sonriendo se puso de rodillas como para levantarse.

Algo nacía.

La mujer llevó rápidamente sus manos a su boca mientras que intento contener lo que estaba buscando su salida, Salem no lo soportó.

Un fluido color negro se derramó sin control de la boca de la mujer mientras que golpeaba el piso en frustración al no detenerse aquella naciente.

Jaune observó aquello con una sonrisa ida, la sangre colgaba de su labio resbalándose hacia su mentón, mostrando sus dientes cubiertos de sangre. Ante aquello, se quedó quieto para poder recuperar fuerzas y ponerse de pie.

Salem estaba frustrada, inhalo con fuerza al momento en que la última carga salía, por fin había recuperado el aliento.

¿Pero que era aquello? Salem conocía su cuerpo, sabía que aquel liquido era lo que se había impregnado en ella cuando se lanzó en aquella piscina de naciente esa vez. Pero ¿Por qué la rechazaba ahora de todos los momentos?

Jaune se puso de pie, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, busco a sus alrededores, su espada y escudo estaban lejos, y Salem enfrente.

Corriendo hacia la mujer, Salem se forzó a ella, levito hasta ponerse de pie, pero.

Su equilibrio cayó.

Descendiendo directo al suelo Salem toco tierra mientras que se quedaba boca abajo. Ella lo sintió, como su cuerpo ardía, quemaba, lo peor, el miedo, el miedo de que aquel hombre estaba en su dirección.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la mujer, más no eran cristalinas, era la misma esencia negra cayendo de sus ojos.

Jaune cuando estaba por llegar a frente a la mujer vio como Salem chasqueo los dedos.

Abriendo los ojos de sobre manera, Jaune se giró a la izquierda mientras que una pequeña esfera verde estuvo a la altura de su cara.

Salem volvió a volar hacia atrás en aquel lugar, la cabeza de la mujer ya daba vueltas, intentando centrar la vista, Salem observó donde estaba, sentada bajó un árbol.

Ha, un lugar algo bastante cómodo en aquel momento.

Alzando los ojos, se rio por lo bajo mientras que observó, las extensiones de verde reducidas al negro, los árboles en los alrededores de la detonación estaban quemados de tal manera que pareciere que en cualquier momento podrían ser simples restos de ceniza si se los soplaba.

Pero Salem ya entendía algo.

El hombre que cayó a su lado, al igual que ella, estaba en su límite.

Jaune se quedó recostado boca abajo mientras que se curaba como podía, su aura ya estaba tocando fondo, ya no le quedaba más para poder recibir otro golpe sin tener que soltar todas las heridas acumuladas.

― Vaya, parece…que…gano…―con una voz desganada, Salem habló mientras que cerró uno de sus ojos y vio al rubio.

Solo tenía que esperar un poco y podría castear otro hechizo, inmortalidad, desde hace mucho tiempo que no se acostumbraba a llevar su cuerpo a tal limite por supervivencia, después de todo ¿De que servía si matándose volvería a la normalidad?

Una mano subió hasta el hombro de la mujer mientras que Jaune se quedó aun en el suelo, más de un tirón hizo que Salem abriese los ojos y terminara en el suelo al lado de Jaune.

Forcejeando débilmente, Jaune se puso sobre la mujer, sentándose sobre el estómago de Salem, mientras que tomaba ambas manos de la mujer y las tiraba hacia arriba de su cabeza.

A estas alturas, las venas en el rostro de la mujer eran lágrimas, la respiración pesada mientras que intento concentrarse.

Un golpe solido llegó a la mandíbula de Salem mientras que el mundo retumbo y sus oídos pitaron mientras que su consciencia se fue un instante, pero no eran los golpes de hace un rato.

No eran como para matarla.

― He… ¿Ganar...dices? ―fue entrecortado el dialogo de Jaune, pero sonrió mientras que dejó otro golpe caer en el rostro de la mujer, seguido de otro, y otro.

Salem no se movía, la sangre negra a esas alturas goteaba por su boca, el suelo bajo ella estaba manchada de sangre roja de su hombro y de varias laceraciones de su cuerpo.

Su vestido alguna vez sobrio, pero elegante, no eran nada más que piezas de tela que colgaban tapando su ser de manera casi ilusoria.

Salem vio al hombre encima de ella.

¿De qué color era la sangre al final?

Otra sacudida fue lo que la hizo abrir los ojos y ver la sonrisa del rubio, realmente a ese ritmo.

Él la mataría.

Pataleando logró hacer que sus manos quedasen libres, solo para poco después llevar ambas manos hacia la cabeza del rubio, tocando ambos lados de esta.

Las chispas nacieron unos instantes antes de que el grito de dolor de Jaune se escuchase con fuerza, acompañando aquello, estaba el grito de Salem por el esfuerzo.

Una vez que el rubio tuvo sus ojos blancos al haberse volteado, Salem lo tomó por el cuello y cambio de lugares, siendo ella ahora arriba.

Colocando su palma sobre el pecho del rubio, ella se preparó.

Eso hasta que Jaune con la sangre goteando por su nariz y una mirada furiosa la detuvo, tomando la mano derecha de la mujer con fuerza para evitar que siguiese.

Agarrándola con fuerza la empujo hacia abajo.

Jaune respiró tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras que Salem, estaba sobre su pecho, aun intentando forzar su mano para darle el último golpe.

La cabeza de la mujer cayó en el hombro de Jaune mientras que pudo sentir la respiración entrecortada de la mujer, el cabello blanco puro inmaculado de siempre, ahora era un tono rosa por estar manchado de sangre con motas blancas.

Una risa breve vino de la garganta de Jaune mientras que alzó su brazo izquierdo, hasta ese momento inútil y ponerlo al lado de la cara de Salem.

La mujer no comprendió por que la risa, pero, aquello.

Fue simpático, tanto como para que ella misma se riese.

Extendiendo sus pies ahora descalzas, Salem intento buscar una manera de tranquilizar más su cuerpo sobre saturado.

― No ganamos nada, pero…ellos lo ganaron todo ―un sinsentido vino de la boca del hombre rubio mientras que preparó el brazo una última vez.

El aura se condensó en ella, los músculos se hincharon mientras que el brillo por el brazo llegó.

Las manos de Jaune estaban cubiertas de sangre, tanto suya como la de Salem, sus nudillos estaban libres, sangrantes, gracias a que sus guantes se rompieron.

El olor a hierro, ceniza, carne quemada y sudor era casi tangible para él, pero ahora era el momento, el último golpe.

― Solo hazlo ya…―Salem cerró los ojos mientras que la luz seguía creciendo.

Al menos sería una muerte instante después, ya no tenía ganas, su cuerpo no respondía y su poder estaba errático desde que cayó en aquel bosque y fue golpeada.

El fin de algo milenario.

¿Era aquel momento en el cual Salem debía recordar su vida?

Casi se rio ante aquello, no hubo nada de eso en lo que debería ser su momento de pensar y reflexionar.

No hubo arrepentimiento, no, solo el deseo de poder haber vivido más.

Un estallido junto con sangre fue lo que cubrió la vista de Jaune.

Antes de gritar al ver su brazo izquierdo siendo cercenado.

Salem abrió los ojos cuando la tibia sensación de sangre llenó su rostro, viendo a su alrededor, vio que ya no estaba sobre Jaune, ahora estaba siendo cargada gentilmente por alguien.

― No sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero, no voy a dejar que muera alguien que aun derrama lagrimas ―Jaune se quedó quieto, más por el shock que por el dolor.

Algo nació dentro del rubio mientras que vio su izquierdo en el suelo, la herida sangrante mientras que Salem ahora estaba siendo cargada por alguien. Un adolescente a sus ojos, no debería tener más de diecisiete.

Apretó los dientes mientras que la sangre se disparó por todas las heridas acumuladas.

― Dame a esa cosa ahora ―apretando el puño mientras que se ponía de rodillas, Jaune sintió su cuerpo fuera de dolor.

El adolescente vio la mirada de ira pura en el hombre de cabello rubio, más poco después bajo la vista y vio a la mujer que estaba alzando, tenía una mirada perdida, no solo eso, sino que estaba cubierta de alguna sustancia negra, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Tatsumi apretara su agarre.

Fue el ver la mirada de súplica de la mujer.

― Tenia pensando ser un héroe, por lo cual ¡Como podría reaccionar si no puedo ni salvar a una mujer inocente de alguien que la tortura! ―la boca de Jaune se abrió mientras que las palabras del chico llegaron a su cabeza.

Grito, grito con fuerza. Para Jaune nada importaba ahora.

Tatsumi, había visto al hombre rubio recubrir su puño de esa cosa blanca antes de ir directo por la cabeza de la mujer, y por suerte pudo evitarlo, su brazo tembló en el momento en que cortó el brazo del rubio.

― Héroe…si quieres ser un héroe mátala a ella no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo dejándola vivir ―Tatsumi lo vio, como la herida del brazo se cerró para que la sangre parase, no solo eso, sino como cada una de las heridas del hombre se cerraron por completo.

El brillo terminó mientras que el hombre se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia una espada y escudo tirados a un lado.

Tatsumi se recriminó por la idea de no haber corrido de una vez.

Bajando suavemente contra un árbol a la mujer, Tatsumi se puso en guardia mientras que observó al rubio.

En el rostro de Jaune no quedaba emoción, sus músculos de la cara estaban entumecidos, forzó demasiado tiempo el curarse a sí mismo. Las cicatrices ahora eran visibles, en vez de haberse ido, no tenía aura para borrarlas.

Después de todo ahora era un todo o nada.

Un último resplandor fue dado por el cuerpo del hombre rubio mientras que se preparaba. Dejó caer el escudo al ver que sería inútil al no poder cargarlo.

― No hagamos esto chico, no tienes la menor idea de lo que haces, mata a esa mujer o dámela y vete ―Jaune se preparó, los últimos restos de su aura se mostraron mientras que fortaleció su cuerpo una última vez.

― Voy a defenderla ―Tatsumi se preparó, antes de llegar, había matado a un dragón de tierra, algo lo cual era considerado peligroso de por sí, entonces, un hombre solo.

No debía ser tan problemático.

Izquierda.

Eso fue lo último que pudo pensar Tatsumi mientras que llevó con toda la velocidad que pudo su espada hacia la izquierda bloqueado la embestida brutal del hombre.

Pero, se quedó al descubierto, arrugando el rostro, Tatsumi golpeo hacia el lugar sin brazo del hombre, solo para que este le diese un cabezazo cuando se acercó a su rango, evitando el golpe y tirando el castaño al suelo.

El abrigo largo de color azul de Tatsumi se ensució mientras que patino en el suelo hasta saltar y volver a pararse. Solo para tener que bloquear una bota revestida en metal que cayó sobre su hombro.

Un crujir fuerte resonó mientras que los ojos de Tatsumi se abrieron, pero quedo libre la guardia del hombre, un movimiento fluido de la espada de Tatsumi fue todo lo que hizo para cortar finamente parte del cuello del hombre.

Él cual retrocedió al instante y llevó su mano a ese lugar.

Jaune lo sabía, estaba débil para pelear, pero ese niño, había explotado que no podía defenderse como debía sin un brazo.

Intentó detener la sangre con su mano, no era un corte profundo, pero si peligroso si seguía así.

Tatsumi jadeó mientras que llevó una mano a su hombro dolido, aquella patada había sido absurdamente fuerte, más que las bestias que le doblaban el tamaño al hombre.

Jaune maldijo al ver a Salem detrás del castaño, no podía ganar ahora, no podía lograrlo en su condición actual deprimente.

Curando su garganta y corriendo hacia su brazo tirado miro fijamente al castaño que estaba preparado para cualquier asalto.

― ¡Recuerda que soy Salem! ―Tatsumi alzó una ceja, pero al ver el horror en la mujer comprendió que aquello no era bueno.

― un…cazador…―Tatsumi se volvió a confundir al momento en que la voz de la mujer sonó.

Un cazar no parecía algo realmente…difícil de tratar, pero no era lo importante ahora.

― Si…vendré por ti, ahora, eres la presa ―

Al terminar aquello, antes de que Tatsumi pudiera comprender que pasó, el hombre ya no estaba.

* * *

Jaune se tambaleó mientras que llegó a lo que parecía un muro interminable.

El cansancio estaba llamando ya.

Fue demasiado estrés para su cuerpo.

El colapso fue algo que espero, pero, no tan rápido, tenía que llegar, a un lugar descansar, unir su brazo y cazar.

Abrió la boca unas cuantas veces mientras que sintió lo seca que estaba.

No era bueno.

Desplomándose contra el muro cerró los ojos.

Puso su brazo como para unirlo, con la poca aura que juntó mientras que caminaba y lo restante, no podía unirlo rápido.

En momentos como estos apreciaba que pudiera curarse a sí mismo de manera absurda.

El brillo dorado quedó alrededor del brazo mientras que su consciencia se iba.

* * *

Cuando abrió otra vez sus ojos, sintió por primera vez el clima.

El frio que hacía, alzando su cabeza, Jaune vio la nieve caer, era de noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera?

El rubio no lo sabía.

Mirando su brazo izquierdo noto como este estaba unido correctamente.

Que se hallan cortado el mismo brazo dos veces era en el mismo día era algo para cuestionarse.

Su estomagó gruño mientras que el hambre llegó, Jaune suspiro, tenía hambre, tenía sed, y frio.

Poniéndose de pie, camino por los alrededores de la muralla.

Otro mundo, al menos esa era la teoría que tenían para terminar con Salem, y viendo como la mujer fue vulnerable parecía posible, pero no iba a tener una oportunidad así otra vez.

Salem solo había sido fácil de ser sometida por haber estado peleando horas con el equipo rwby, casi era para reírse.

Observando hacia el frente diviso dos figuras, guardias, junto con la abertura en el muro, era la puerta.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, su aspecto.

Dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras que vio su guante izquierdo desecho, su armadura del pecho destruida junto con su sudadera.

Sus pantalones estaban aún presentables y sus botas, aunque ralladas, estaban usables.

Tiro el pecto roto, después de todo, sería imposible reparar desde la situación en la que estaba la armadura, el guante izquierdo chamuscado fuera, dejando su sudadera con un enorme agujero en la parte del pecho.

Era mejor que nada.

Siguió su paso hasta llegar donde estaban los guardias.

Las lanzas se cruzaron frente a Jaune mientras que le impidieron el paso.

― Identificación de residencia del imperio o sino pague la tarifa de entrada ―la voz de uno de los guardias fue fuerte, mientras que miro a Jaune a los ojos, era curioso, siendo que el guardia a lo mucho, tenía uno setenta de altura. Haciendo que Jaune quisiese reírse.

― No tengo…con ninguno ―la voz de Jaune fue ronca.

No era de extrañarse aquello, un corte al cuello no hace precisamente maravillas a la voz.

El guardia alzó la ceja mientras que observó al rubio unos instantes. Constitución buena, espada y buena postura.

― ¿Por qué no te unes al ejercito entonces? ―el hombre sonrió al rubio mientras que vio como alzaba una ceja e confusión.

Jaune sabía que la persona frente suyo no debía ser ciega, con el aspecto que tenía debía identificar que no le sería de utilidad ahora, pero.

No iba a rechazar aquello, prefería ir a línea de frente, donde recibiría comida y ayuda, a quedarse a su suerte, era solo temporal, una vez que termine todo, empezaría su cacería una vez más.

Sus mejillas entumecidas fueron un factor que no ayudo cuando decidió sonreír. Siendo una mueca rara enseñando sus dientes.

* * *

Salem estaba abriendo sus ojos mientras que despertaba, parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras que observó a su alrededor.

Había tenía un sueño raro, ella teniendo miedo y siendo golpeada.

Observando a su alrededor, no reconoció el lugar.

― ¿Una habitación...? ―aquello no era la apariencia de lo que recordaba de los edificios actuales, era tal…

Antiguo.

Llevó una mano rápidamente a su cabeza mientras que un dolor fuerte llegó.

Salem se detuvo mientras que observó sus manos.

Las venas no estaban.

Observó por todos lados mientras que vio en la habitación un plato con fruta en el medio de una pequeña mesa.

Se puso de pie, solo para caer de golpe mientras que el dolor en todo su cuerpo llegó, noto algo, ahora llevaba puesto algo parecido a una bata.

¿Qué había sido?

No importaba ahora, parándose a duras penas, llegó donde estaba la mesa, tirando la fruta y viendo el plato blanco de porcelana, el cual refleja.

Su rostro.

El plato cayó de golpe al suelo mientras que se fragmentaba, además de ella cayó de rodillas mientras que se tocó el rostro mientras que buscaba algo lo cual no podía encontrar.

Su cabello blanco y su tez pálida como la tiza estaba presente aun, pero.

Su esclerótica negra juntó con las venas no estaban más. La corrupción de su cuerpo estaba vuelta atrás. El único desperfecto era las vendas que rodeaban su cuerpo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe mientras que lo vio, al joven de cabello castaño entrar con preocupación, seguido a su lado, estaba un hombre mayor con un bigote para verla.

― Despertó ―la emoción en la voz de Tatsumi era palpable.

Corriendo a ayudar a la mujer pasó una mano sobre el hombro mientras que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

El hombre de bigote entró en la habitación mientras que indicó que sentasen a Salem en la cama.

Observando cuidadosamente, Salem determinó que el medico era médico, al menos eso fue lo que le decía todas las señales.

― No tienes lesiones graves, las magulladuras, y raspones se curarán al pasó de la semana, pero lo que me intriga es aquella cosa en la que estabas cubiertas, pareciera veneno ―el medico observó a Salem mientras que la mujer hizo que lo tenía que hacer.

Ganar confianza.

― Ese hombre, el que me atacó, quería llevarme de vuelta a lo que quería hacer, no sé de qué se trata todo esto…pero―Salem habló con una voz medio quebrada, fingida, mientras que vio a Tatsumi. ― Gracias por salvarme ―terminó la mujer de cabello blanco mientras que le sonrió con tranquilidad al castaño.

Salem no sabía que pasaba aun, no tenía su inmortalidad, ahora, no sabía que podía hacer, o que podían hacer los enemigos, era mejor ser protegida por ahora.

― ¿Puedo entrar? ―una voz tranquila sonó mientras que una joven de cabello rubio llegó en la habitación, asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

― Aria-san, adelante ―con una sonrisa en el rostro el castaño habló mientras que hizo un signo para que entrase.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia entró, caminando hasta quedarse parada frente a la mujer en la cama, tomando ambos lados de su vestido, Aria hizo una reverencia solemne mientras que agachaba un poco la cabeza.

― Soy Aria, hija del regente de este distrito en el imperio ―terminando su presentación, Salem asintió con la cabeza, haciendo ella misma su propia reverencia.

― Salem, debó de agradecer el que este aquí, y quiero también agradecer a…―Salem se quedó viendo unos momentos a Tatsumi hasta que este reaccionó.

― Sí, claro…Mmm ―Tatsumi se detuvo en confusión mientras que escuchó la risa de Aria mientras que había olvidado su presentación. ―Soy Tatsumi, ahora mismo estoy como guardia de Aria…y…bueno… ¡No es nada eso de haberla salvado! ―Tatsumi cerró los ojos mientras que, hacia una reverencia de noventa grados, causando una pequeña risa de Salem, no era normal el que esta clase de acontecimientos ocurran.

― ¿Eres alguna noble del Sur? No es normal encontrar a alguien fuera de su tundra, ese pelo y tono de piel es casi un símbolo de ellos, lo de noble por tu forma de actuar ¿Escapaste o algo así? ―el medico habló mientras que se rascaba el bigote.

Era curioso como Salem solo tenía mirar tímidamente hacia abajo mientras que asentía con la cabeza, el que estuvieran dando información de si y suponiendo.

Era mejor para ella.

― Esperó que podamos llevarnos bien, no te preocupes, como te salve eres mi responsabilidad, por lo cual, no es nada lo de cuidarla, como ahora estoy trabajando como guardia de la señorita ―Tatsumi hizo una pausa mientras que señalaba a Aria, la cual la saludó con la mano. ― Entonces no creo que tenga problemas en ayudarla ―finalizando Tatsumi sonrió con tranquilidad a Salem mientras que la mujer lo vio unos instantes.

― Gracias, realmente, gracias ―cerró los ojos mientras que las lágrimas falsas circulaban.

Lo siguiente fue un castaño nervioso por haber hecho llorar a la mujer, solo para que la risa general llegase.

Si.

Salem estaba feliz por haber quedado con gente tan crédula.

* * *

― Hey viejo, es hora de irnos ―una voz molesta habló mientras que pateo la bota metal de un hombre.

Jaune no se había afeitado en los últimos días, y estaba tirado a un lado de los caballos, hasta ese momento, durmiendo.

― Ya, y no soy viejo ―Jaune se puso de pie mientras que se estiró.

Dos semanas, fue lo que transcurrió, la primera fue para su inclusión en la infantería y la segunda para ir al frente ya de una batalla.

Al parecer luego de investigar más, mientras que más gente uno reclutaba, tenía una mejora de sueldo.

Jaune se rio un poco mientras que ahora entendía las intenciones del guardia aquella vez, no fue por pena o una buena acción.

Era interés propio, pero no importaba.

Jaune tomó sus cosas y camino hasta uno de los caballos.

Dio un suspiro mientras que se aburrió, la tecnología de este mundo hasta donde vio era pobre, una pena que no supiera y no conociera ni lo más mínimo para poder divertirse o generar dinero.

El solo sabía pensar en la batalla y mover una espada.

Jaune recordó la conversación con Ozpin, como él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde iba a terminar, pero no importaba ahora.

― Vamos a romperle el culo a esos revolucionarios, viejo, más vale que no mueras rápido ―una voz tranquila se escuchó a su lado mientras que Jaune se rio un poco.

Debería quitarse ya su barba, eso sumando a su cabello largo no dejaba una imagen presentable, aquello sumando al cumulo de cicatrices, no dejaba realmente ver que aún estaba en sus veinte y tantos.

¿Qué estarían haciendo Ruby y los demás?

― Deja al viejo, se perdió en su cabeza otra vez ―terminando aquello con un suspiro uno de los soldados puso una mano sobre el hombro del joven que intentó hablar con Jaune.

― Me da pena, parece esos de que no saben ni donde están, pero sus familiares los envían a pelear, viendo su tono de piel y cabello se nota que es de aquí del imperio, pero, no sé, como sea, en el campo preocupémonos por nosotros ―rascándose la nuca vio el soldado vio como Jaune volvía en sí para luego montar sobre el caballo.

Poniéndose el casco que tenía colgado del cuello, Jaune lo abrochó mientras que se preparó, no es que le gustase el uniforme de soldado imperial, pero era mejor que ir sin armadura.

¿Entrar en una guerra sin sentido para no morir?

Estúpido a más no poder, Weiss se hubiera burlado de él.

Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Jaune mientras que rememoró aquellos tiempos.

Esto era temporal.

Cazaría a Salem, Jaune sonrió ahora con furia ahora recordando a la mujer, vio hacia el frente cuando la trompeta de los lideres resonó, él estaba en primera línea, pero, no iba a morir, quizá aún no tuviera su aura al cien, pero. No iba a morir por armas simples como esas espadas y lanzas.

El temor de Salem, la búsqueda, el placer de poder asesinarla.

Llegaría todo aquello.

Los gritos vinieron cuando los soldados cargaron hacia el frente, la andana de flechas silbó mientras que algunos a su lado caía, pero no importaba.

Phyrra estaría orgulloso de él.

La persona que terminó con Salem, gritando Jaune cortó a un jinete con su caballo, esto.

Esta sangre no era nada como en aquella lucha.

Tenía que prevenir que una nueva horda de Grimms, viniesen, por lo cual, pedía perdón internamente a los que se les puso en frente, después de todo.

Esto era algo que se debía hacer.

* * *

La noche no era algo que inquietara a Salem, pero algo no andaba bien.

Era todo demasiado silencioso, además, lo sintió.

Como de uno en uno las vidas a su alrededor eran arrebatas.

Poniéndose de pie, bajando de su cama, camino hasta un guardarropa cercano, debía cambiarse rápidamente.

Un vestido largo simple color negro de mangas largas, no era parecido en calidad a lo que uso en su momento, pero era mejor que nada, los zapatos de plataforma baja también estaban presentes, ajustándoselos mientras que escuchó quien llegaba.

Hasta hace poco, tenía problemas cuando se trataba de identificar, pero ahora podía otra vez.

Tatsumi y Aria entraron de golpe mientras que antes de que Salem pudiera decir algo, Tatsumi, le tiro del brazo subiéndola sobre el hombro izquierdo, siendo saludada por Aria que estaba en el derecho.

Solo para saltar desde la ventana al suelo.

Debía admitir algo Salem, que la condición física de los de este mundo era algo rara, no tenían aura, pero igual eran fuertes, curioso.

De todos modos, estaba tranquila, era mejor si aún no revelaba su naturaleza.

Una sombra se movió con velocidad mientras que Tatsumi lanzó con rapidez a ambas mujeres a un lado. Ambas cayeron con fuerza mientras que Aria se golpeó un poco la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar algo.

El choque de acercó junto con chispas resonó y se vio.

Una mujer de cabello negro con una katana llegó, Salem alzó una ceja, esa velocidad era buena.

Casi como la niña de capa roja…no….

Igual seguía siendo más lenta luego de verlo bien.

Tatsumi apretó los dientes mientras que su espada fue empujada atrás, saliendo de su balance, apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el siguiente golpe, era difícil, la velocidad de la mujer frente suyo, era demasiada.

Resbalándose, justo cuando estaba en un ataque de estocaba, Tatsumi vio como la espada iba directo a su pecho.

Tirándolo hacia atrás mientras que atravesaba su camisa.

Salem lamentó un poco lo del niño, un poco, pero no importaba, ahora era complicado, el tener que lidiar con personas molestas.

― ¿Quién eres? ―una voz sonó de fondo mientras que la expresión de la mujer de cabello negro era de sorpresa.

― ¿Por qué estas vivas? ―Salem tenia curiosidad del como, por cual espero a que la mujer de cabello negro terminase aquello.

No sería un problema borrarlos a todos ahora que estaba mejor.

Una pequeña figura de madera cayó al suelo mientras que Tatsumi se rio.

― Ellos realmente me protegieron ―Tatsumi se puso en guardia mientras que vio el rostro de sorpresa de la agresora, solo para que casi al instante cambiase otra vez a un semblante serio.

Se preparó para saltar una vez más.

Hasta que un golpe sordo junto con una figura cayendo de golpe en medio de los dos fue presente.

― Oye, Akame, no seas así, conozco al chico, tiene potencial ¿Qué dices? ―una mujer voluptuosa de cabello rubio se rio mientras que se masajeaba el hombro.

― Bueno, no es un objetivo ―la mujer de cabello de negro mencionó mientras que envaino su espada.

Tatsumi la vio unos segundos.

― ¡Eres la que me estafó mi dinero! ―la voz de Tatsumi resonó con fuerza al momento de llegar a realizar quien estaba frente suyo.

― De hecho, gracias por el aporte, por cierto, soy Leone querido ―una risita suave terminó la presentación.

Salem se puso de pie, a su lado Aria también mientras que observaba la escena, notó como a su lado Aria retrocedía, solo para que escuchar otro golpe a detrás suyo.

Una mujer de cabello lavanda estaba cerca, sosteniendo.

¿Tijeras gigantes? Salem quiso reírse, pero, al sentir aquella energía de las tijeras lo dejó pasar.

Era mejor actuar como la damisela en peligro, por ahora.

― Ho, no, ustedes no van a ningún lado ―Leone sonrió mientras que cambio su vista del castaño a las dos mujeres.

Aria, la hija del regente y a su lado, no tenía ninguna noticia de quien sería, pero, el vestido y la postura, debía ser alguna noble.

No importaba entonces si desaparecía a los ojos de Leone, noble era sinónimo de maldad.

― ¡Alto! ¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto a una familia inocente?! ―Tatsumi habló con preocupación mientras que vio a las tres mujeres.

Una risa muerte llegó de la rubia.

Salem sabía, había sentido desde minuto uno que la sangre corrió como ríos de la mano de la niña, de su padre, del médico los guardias, curioso, como la única que no hizo nada fue la madre, pero no podía sentirla más.

Pobre.

― ¿Inocente dices? ¿Por qué no vez lo que hay dentro de ese almacén? ―Tatsumi tragó al escuchar las palabras de Leone.

No debía escucharla, no debía después de haber corrido y asesinado a diestra y siniestra a todos, pero, se movió solo. Llegando a las puertas del almacén, vio como ambas mujeres, la joven Aria y la mujer que rescató Salem, seguían vivas y tranquilas hasta ahora.

Tomando las manijas del alancen, abrió la puerta mientras que tragó y se encogió ante lo que vio.

Muertos, torturados, gente colgada y despellejada.

Tatsumi llevó una mano a su rostro ante el olor del lugar, alzando una vez más los ojos, lo vio.

― ¿Sayo? ―no hubo escatimo de tiempo.

Cuando se dio vuelta a mirar a Aria y el arrebato que tuvo sobre su amiga.

Sobre como su cabello era más hermoso que el de ella.

Como todo lo que hizo fue por ser una campesina…

― Es bueno verte Tatsumi ―Salem alzó una ceja.

―…Leyasu…―

¿Había una reunión familiar de muertos? Era cómico realmente para Salem.

Dando unos pasos al costado a sabiendas de lo que venía, al ver como el otro chico habló con Tatsumi, pudo ver la furia en el rostro del castaño.

― ¿Vas a perdonarla? ―la pregunta de Leone fue el detonante de un grito de parte de Tatsumi, mientras que se abalanzó con fuerza contra la rubia cortándola a la mitad.

La sangre salpicó la cara de Salem, pero no se inmuto.

Un aplauso vino de Leone mientras que puso una mano en el hombro de Tatsumi.

― Bien, pero ¿No te falta una? ―señalando a Salem.

Salem se calmó, podía sentirlo.

Como no había señales de odio hacia ella de parte de Tatsumi.

― No…ella casi muere hace poco, no tiene nada que ver con esta familia…―recuperando el aliento, Tatsumi alzó sus ojos y vio a la mujer de cabello blanco, la cual le sonrió con amabilidad.

Salem lo supo, ahora ¿Cómo salir de esto?

― Ho…eso, no era lo que pensé…me, se viene con nosotros al igual que tú ―Leone no estuvo de acuerdo, pero, civiles que vieron su rostro era un problema.

― ¿Qué? ―Tatsumi vio a la mujer de cabello rubio reír, solo para que sintiera algo, una presencia sobre ellos.

Sobre cientos de cables, un hombre en armadura, una mujer sosteniendo un arma tan grande como ella misma y un joven de cabello verde estaban parados.

― Bienvenido a Night Raid Tatsumi ―con una sonrisa en el rostro, leone termine mientras que Salem alzó una ceja curiosa.

* * *

El cielo nocturno era algo para disfrutar.

Cerró los ojos mientras que respiró hondo. Era calmante la brisa nocturna, pero, era un poco molesto el olor en el aire.

La sangre derrama era posible de oler, aquello sumado a los lugares quemados por bombas y cañones, casi relajante si quitasen eso.

Jaune se sentó, había sido un día largo, debía agradecer su aura, realmente tuvo que tener más cuidado para la próxima, pero no importaba, con lo que hizo, dudaba que quedase mucho tiempo en primera línea.

― Oye…el viejo al final es un monstruo ―uno de los soldados habló, algunos que estaban a su lado asintieron, eran el mismo de la mañana, Jaune casi se rio, pero, ahora tenía un objetivo.

El soldado había pensado que ese sujeto iba a ser el primero en morir, no que iba a ser el que casi mató todo un maldito batallón solo.

Jaune tarareó, ganar recursos e ir a buscar a Salem, la encontraría, era imposible no poder encontrar a alguien con su apariencia.

La cazaría.

Su presa.

Esperaba.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo 12 de noviembre**


	3. Chapter 3

Una gota, dos, tres…

El ritmo constante, de las gotas cayendo fue lo que le sentirse algo cómodo. Poder imaginar, poder soñar, ah, algo totalmente tranquilo.

Abriendo y cerrando el puño mientras que estaba acostado en la cama improvisada de la tienda de campaña, no era mucho realmente, no cuando tenía la peor de todas, tampoco era que importase el viento que entrara, ni las gotas de agua que se quedaban en el lugar antes de caer al suelo.

La humedad dentro de la tienda se incrementó al momento en que el frio aumento. Era casi…cómodo, como en aquel momento, aquellos momentos en los cuales pudo tener alguna oportunidad con ella.

Aquel ángel de la nieve.

Una sonrisa tranquila llegó mientras que se puso de pie, de igual manera ya había dormido lo suficiente, tanto tiempo, entrenando, presionándose para no dormir y optimizar de todo para que su cuerpo pueda estar listo siempre, hizo maravillas.

Aquella armadura, armadura del imperio, el conjunto de cuerpo completo, pero con menos protección, realmente fue elegante, pero como indicaba su nombre, casi sin ningún uso en el campo de batalla, el casco de metal, y la armadura y brazos y piernas si bien eran suficiente, no era lo mejor cuando el torso era cubierto por un abrigo largo de color blanco los diseños del imperio.

Vio aquel casco un momento, viendo su reflejo gracias a la antorcha que estaba detrás suyo, necesitaba afeitarse.

* * *

― ¿Es ese? ―la voz de un hombre resonó en tono de pregunta. Eran, a diferencia de los soldados normales, vistiendo más ornamentaciones y medallas, los líderes de aquellos pelotones.

― Si, lo vimos, de hecho, yo mismo lo vi, las espadas lanzas y flechas, no traspasan su piel ―ambos vieron al hombre de pelo largo rubio que se había afeitado, ahora llevaba el pelo atado y recogido en una cola alta que caía con gracia, su rostro, si bien del lado izquierdo, marcado, ahora se le notaba lo joven. El uniforme que portaba era lo único raro, bueno, no tanto considerando el sujeto, el uniforme casual, que normalmente solo los maniacos, como las tropas de Esdeath llevaban al campo de batalla, aquella ropa no era recomendable por no brindar protección, solo…

¿Qué demonios era ese sujeto?

Flechas, balas, espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, todo lo posible para poder herirle, pero, nada.

El capitán mordió su labio mientras que vio como el hombre ahora recién afeitado se ponía el casco, quedándose en alto y a la espera.

― ¿Alguien sabe de dónde vino? ―la pregunta era casi molesta, pero aquello no era normal.

La fuerza y la velocidad era una cosa, el tener el cuerpo tan resistente era otra cosa.

― No, vino de la capital hasta aquí, por su apariencia diría que es originario de la capital, pero, no sé no es normal, pero como sea, lo mejor sería ignorar ahora mismo esto, y centrarnos en el campo de batalla ―no era de fiar tener a alguien tan peligroso, pero.

¿Qué importaba ahora mismo?

Debían terminar su conquista antes de que sus cabezas rueden.

* * *

― _Sabes, últimamente hasta estas más guapo _―

_Un sonrojo, una sonrisa, una tonta sonrisa que surgió en sus labios mientras que vio como la mujer se burlaba de él, ahora mismo, estaba feliz._

― _Ah ¡Neptuno! Por aquí, ven _―_Jaune tuvo que mantener aquella sonrisa, a pesar de ver como aquella persona tan especial era abrazada, el mismo decidió ese camino, aquel camino de auto infringirse daño._

― Oye ―Jaune parpadeo debajo de la máscara mientras que vio hacia abajo, era uno de los saldados de la última vez. ― Deberías cambiarte, el ejército revolucionario llegara dentro de poco por lo cual no creo que sea lo mejor estar con eso, no brinda protección ―después de terminar aquellas palabras se retiró, dejando a Jaune solo.

Si…Jaune llevó una mano a su ropa, apretando aquel abrigo mientras que giraba la cabeza, no necesitaba algo como eso, no necesitaba protección, porque, si moría por algo como aquellos soldados, entonces.

No estaría cerca de matar a Salem una vez que la encuentre, dado que ella poseería toda su fuerza. Sin inmortalidad o no, no iba a ser una pelea fácil, por lo cual, se preparó, sino podía ganarles a aquellos soldados así.

Entonces debería dejar de ser un cazador.

…

Ambos bandos, ambos ejércitos, todos listos.

Jaune en primera línea, la línea de carne de cañón, pero para él…

El grito de guerra junto con los pisotones fueron el anuncio, no importaba ahora nada más para el rubio.

Corrió, corrió como si no hubiera un mañana, llevó su mano a su espada mientras que no dudo en saltar, un movimiento estúpido siendo que las lanzas estaban por conectar su piel.

Pero nadie esperó que las lanzas hicieron un chirrido de golpear hierro para pasar de largo al hombre.

La sorpresa duró poco mientras que un tajo horizontal llegó una vez que estuvo en medio de los enemigos.

Fue allí donde comenzó.

Velocidad, fuerza, resistencia.

No eran un abroma.

Cortando, desgarrando y saltando, Jaune corrió en medio de los revolucionarios.

¿Luchar por la paz?

No importaba, no era su mundo.

No había nada, nadie a quien verdaderamente dedicarse, no, ahora mismo, solo había gente que tenía que cortar.

Por ello, es por ello, que siempre lo hizo, que siempre se esforzó, que lo intentó, no iba a dejar que aquellas manos dulces se manchen, no, ninguna de ellas se merecía tener las manos manchadas, es por eso, que él se condenó, siempre lo hizo.

¿Phyrra estaría orgullosa de él?

Un corte de un hacha de guerra llegó a su cuello mientras que el hombre grande que la portaba abrió sus ojos mientras que sintió como su hacha revotaba.

Jaune entrecerró los ojos, aquel golpe, le quito más aura de la que debería haber sido. No perdió tiempo, cortando al hombre junto con la armadura, nadie vio nada, pero debajo del abrigo, el cuerpo de Jaune brillaba en oro, oro que fortalecía su cuerpo, un simple tajo en horizontal, no solo fueron los revolucionarios a los alrededores.

Sus propios compañeros que estaban cerca fueron cortados, todo lo que estuvo en su rango fue seccionado.

Era momento, guardando su espada ya llena de sangre, la metió en su funda, tomo una lanza mientras que tomó otra postura, una más baja.

Preparando su carga saltó, fue casi un animal frente a sus enemigos, una bestia peligrosa, aquel hombre en abrigo y casco, sin armadura saltaba y mataba sin piedad. Fue en ese momento en que vio a una mujer correr hacía la línea trasera.

Cabello blanco fue presente.

Salem.

Aquel fue el único pensamiento que llegó mientras que agarraba la lanza en ambas manos y la agitaba en círculo, preparando, aquel movimiento de ella, aquel movimiento de la jabalina, que siempre recordó, que practico y perfeccionó.

Aquella mujer.

Salem.

Un grito más fuerte que él de los soldados a su alrededor salió.

Salem.

Los que estaban cerca se quedaron aturdidos mientras que vieron al hombre alzar el brazo mientras que lanzaba aquella lanza con fuerza, no hubo protección, no cuando todo lo que estaba en línea recta de aquel lanzamiento fue atravesado como si nada, el silencio reino del lado revolucionario, la torre de nieve se elevó mientras que los cuerpos cayeron uno a uno con un agujero en el centro.

Salem…

Tomando una espada de alguien caído, Jaune saltó, saltó sobre los hombros de los soldados, cada pisada rompía un cuello o lo tiraba al suelo, pero para Jaune.

Todo era normal, corrió hasta la mujer que estaba en la última línea que intento correr, los ojos de Jaune estaban en cólera, cólera por la rabia, la ira que tenía, aquel movimiento.

Salem.

Phyrra.

La chica que estaba huyendo recibió la lanza que se quedó en su pie, al tener tanta resistencia por los cuerpos que pasó, la lanza perdió fuerza, no fue nada más que un raspón para la mujer, ahora era el momento de intentar correr.

Pedir ayuda gritar, en aquel campo de batalla, ella siempre fue alta, fue educada, a pesar de estar del lado revolucionario, su familia, estaba en alto, siempre lo intentó, entonces, su primera victoria, su siguiente victoria, sin fracasos, sin nada más.

Eso, hasta que llegó aquella batalla.

Solo fueron minutos, minutos que se hicieron eternos, ahora, ahora era lo que nunca vio.

Una fuerza de un solo lado, ahora era momento en el cual no podía dejar de ver aquella escena, la escena de aquel hombre aplastando todo lo que había frente suyo, fue el momento en que decidió que debía correr, debía huir, miedo.

Horror, aquello fue nuevo, la seguridad de su siempre estrategia planeada fue derrumbada al instante, ahora mismo, no había nada.

Entrenar, desde que tenía memoria, entrenó, ahora, ahora no era nada más que una ilusión lejana poder alcanzar aquel nivel, aquel nivel de esa bestia que estaba frente a ella.

Un fuerte dolor le llegó en su pantorrilla, pero no importaba, no ahora, corrió, no quería mirar atrás, no quería, quería volver junto con su hermana ahora, su pequeña hermana estaba esperando que regrese por eso.

Las lágrimas salían mientras que rogaba, rogaba por que no la encontrase, podía escuchar, las voces de grito de sus hombres, no fue una guerra, fue una masacre unilateral.

Aquel hombre imperial, mataba todo lo que estaba frente suyo mientras que gritaba con furia, cargando a su dirección, no había mucho que hacer, nada más que correr, el aire opresivo, los gritos de dolor y agonía, la oscuridad del lugar al elevarse la tormenta, era momento, momento en el cual quería haberse quedado en casa.

El olor, ese maldito olor a cobre y hierro junto con tierra, le llenó las fosas nasales.

El zumbido de aire siendo desgarrado resonó, estaba cerca.

Correr, aquello nunca fue una opción, miedo fue lo que uno le daba a alguien que no comprendía lo que pasaba, ahora, ahora era lo que realmente podía sentir al momento en que vio aquella figura acercarse, si, el miedo a morir, a perderlo todo.

Ante los presentes, fue algo que no esperaban ver, aquel hombre que rompía su formación como papel, no era normal, no lo era, no cuando estaba tan centrado en saltar de persona en persona.

Para Jaune.

Fue casi una melodía.

Podía escuchar el piano de Weiss en su cabeza.

Cada salto, cada movimiento, era una tecla.

Agachándose y cortando por la mitad a la persona frente suyo, lo escucho, dos teclas, dos acciones.

― _Eres rápido _―la voz de Ruby llegó a los oídos de Jaune mientras que él sonrió bajo el casco.

― _Algo bruto pero aceptable _―

Ah, la voz de Weiss ahora, le estaba regañando.

Jaune cortó a otro soldado. No era bueno, más fluido, menos movimientos innecesarios, mejor manejo de espadas.

Su técnica, conforme pasaba la pelea, fue visible, como pasó del salvaje de fuerza bruta a tomar uno de los estoques de un soldado antes de llevar una mano a su espalda.

Si, Jaune sonrió, esa era una buena postura.

― _Pero sigue siendo poco elegante _―

Weiss siempre le reclamaba eso de su estilo.

Copiar, tomando el estoque, hizo un giro con el mientras que se ponía en posición de salto, avanzó a gran velocidad mientras que con su estoque apareció detrás de cuatro hombres.

Nadie pudo decir nada, solo vieron al imperial agitar el estoque mientras que sacudía la sangre que caía.

― _Bien, eso fue mejor que la última vez _―la voz de Weiss llegó en la cabeza de Jaune mientras que el rubio asentía para poco después volver a tomar postura.

Su objetivo seguía frente suyo corriendo, quizá la lanza dejó un camino libre, pero ahora estaba de vuelta cubierto.

Un salto, una estocada, una tecla una nota.

Una sola melodía, una música.

Un canto.

Sus compañeros.

Los imperiales desde hace un rato dejaron de moverse como antes al ver la fuerza de un ejército en aquel soldado, seguían combatiendo, pero nada más para defensa, aquel sujeto, aquel hombre, aquella bestia.

No dejaba de saltar en cuerpo en cuerpo, una estocada era lo único que proporcionaba, siempre lo vieron en las ultimas peleas haciendo movimientos raros, pero ahora, con aquel estoque, fue la cumbre, aquellos movimientos fluidos y uniformes, no eran algo lo cual se pudiera lograr solo porque uno quería.

― Un noble ―uno de los jefes llegó hasta el lado de otro, mientras que poco después el otro jefe giró y vio a su compañero.

― El uso del estoque lo delata, lo sé, esa técnica es la de las artes imperiales un simple salto y empuje, parece simple, pero la fuerza no es para nada poca la que requiere…―viendo una vez más al hombre matando pudo entender un poco más.

― ¿Quizá fue repudiado? ―la pregunta fue valida, el hecho de que apareciera en el estado que estaba era por algo, pero esto, era lo más probable, ahora, había pocas familias las cuales podían entrenar a alguien así, entonces.

¿De dónde salió el rubio?

La pregunta era algo que realmente se generó, pero en el campo de batalla ¿Realmente importaba aquello?

* * *

Fue casi una hora desde que comenzó que se pudo dar la victoria completa, casi no hubo bajas del lado imperial, no cuando aquel monstruo se llevó a casi todo el ejército, ahora, la líder o mejor dicho comandante de aquella unidad.

Había huido, los sobrevivientes de aquello solo podían mirar hacia abajo, algunos con molestia otros con alivio.

― ¿Dónde fue el viejo? ―la pregunta fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los sobrevivientes escuchasen aquello.

― Fue a cazar, él siempre dice eso lo de ser un cazador, pero cuando le preguntas lo de animales él se ríe ―el comentario fue casi con molestia.

¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilas con alguien como ese de su lado?

― ¿Dice? Jamás lo escuché hablar, me sorprende aquello ―la voz de uno sonó confusa.

― Bueno…no es que lo haya dicho, lo escribió, ya sabes, no creo que pueda hablar ¿Viste su cuello? ―la pregunta fue casi con un aire de misterio.

― No solo su cuello el lado izquierdo del viejo está en la mierda, pero realmente, no sé cómo sobrevivió a lo que sea que le hicieron, digo, aquella cicatriz casi esta hasta el otro lado del cuello, por poco no lo decapitan ―la voz fue cansada mientras que se sentaba frente a los capturados.

― Ese loco, me da miedo pensar en que fue lo que logró dañarlo así, es que no solo es su rostro, lo he visto cambiarse, tiene cicatrices por ambos brazos y ni hablar de su pecho, ambos brazos parecen, al menos por las cicatrices, que fueron vueltos a pegar, esa apariencia da… ―cansado de aquello se sentó junto con el otro imperial.

Si, aquello no iba a ser bueno, tenían muchos capturados, pero bueno, el campamento de la general estaba cerca.

* * *

El frio llegó con fuerza mientras que una mujer miraba con molestia la mujer que estaba a sus pies, por su ropa era una imperialista, comandante, una pena que se dio cuenta de eso algo tarde, le hubiera gustado torturarla y sacar información, ahora solo era un pedazo de hielo.

Pero no importaba eso.

― ¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el tiempo? ―la voz de Esdeath fue casi molesta, había perdido la oportunidad de poder jugar un poco, su conquista hasta ahora del norte, fue aburrida, por lo cual, aquello solo fue una molestia más.

No hubo palabras, solo una persona, un imperial, Esdeath levantó una ceja ante la vista de aquello, aquella persona estaba vistiendo el traje de descanso, cuero duro y pieles, pero nada de protección, el yelmo de metal adornaba el rostro de la persona.

La persona no dijo nada, solo caminó hasta el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba tirada y le quito el yelmo, fue allí que Esdeath vio el rostro de su víctima, ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de miedo.

No fue de ella, ella le dio una muerte rápida, algo poco usual de ella, por lo cual.

― ¿Estabas persiguiéndola no? ―la pregunta de Esdeath vino solo fue respondida con una confirmación con el gesto de la cabeza.

Un suspiro de cansancio vino del hombre mientras que el aire caliente salía de las rejillas del yelmo, Esdeath se quedó viendo aquello mientras que esperó con rara paciencia que el hombre terminé lo que estaba haciendo.

No tenía ganas de ver como profanaban un cadáver por interesante que era.

― No es ella ―la voz de molestia fue apenas posible de escuchar mientras que Esdeath vio al soldado ponerse de pie una vez más, tomando al cadáver y llevándolo.

― Escuché que había una campaña cerca de aquí ¿Eres de ellos? ―la pregunta de Esdeath fue respondida por otro asentimiento de cabeza.

Bueno, aquello le empezaba a irritar.

― Quítate el casco, no es una sugerencia ni algún deseo, por si no lo sabes, soy una general, no suelo ser muy restrictiva en cuanto a los honoríficos, pero hasta yo me cansó cuando me tratan así ―Esdeath habló con fuerza.

El hombre dejó caer el cuerpo mientras que se quitó el casco.

Esdeath lo vio, un rostro joven, quizá de su edad o un poco mayor, una cicatriz recorría la mayor parte de su parte izquierda del rostro, pero lo más notable, era la cicatriz que ahora era más visible en el cuello del hombre.

Una cortadura que iba casi a la decapitación.

Un maldito loco, eso era lo que pudo ver al momento en que Esdeath vio los ojos del rubio, estaba más muerto que en vida ahora.

Le gustaba eso, el hombre estaba roto, totalmente quebrado, un buen juguete estaba cerca de ella.

― Tu…―susurrando con dulzura la mujer camino hasta agarrarlo del cabello, la idea principal era levantarlo, pero, la estatura, no ayudo mucho, tampoco el hecho de la cara de inexpresión del hombre.

Algo no iba del todo bien con aquel sujeto, Esdeath, después de estar tanto tiempo, tantas personas, tantos soldados, cada loco, era mucho más sencillo el ver a alguien el cual era algo realmente sencillo el ver alguien el cual estaba loco, no, aquello no, ver a alguien que estaba fuera de la liga de lo que uno consideraría como normal, al menos en la escala humana, la sensación era rara.

― ¿Quién eres? ― la pregunta de Esdeath fue ahora con interés, el hombre la miro unos momentos, antes de que Esdeath soltara el cabello de la persona, aquello mientras que el hombre caía de rodillas, no había signo de dolor o algo, simplemente cayó como un muñeco al cual le cortaron los hilos.

Jaune por su parte.

No tenía nada que hacer, nada más que quedarse quieto a esperar lo que venía. La mujer frente suyo, parecía peligrosa.

¿Podría matarlo?

No lo creía, en su mundo y en este, no había mucho que lo pudiera matar, no cuando podría centrarse solo en curarse o en bloquear y ser inmune a todo lo físico por un tiempo.

En lo único que estaba la cabeza del hombre era en donde, donde estaba Salem, la quería, quería que estuviera frente suyo, ahorcándola, matándola.

Aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos, de culpa, de crueldad.

No eran nada de los que su equipo conocía, no, aquel siempre correcto, aquel caballero amable, murió hace mucho, mucho tiempo, aquel tonto, aquel tonto que pensaba que la vida podía mejora con el tiempo.

Aquel tonto fue enterrado junto con los demás cadáveres que el mismo plantó.

Una mirada perdida fue dada a la mujer de cabello celeste, Jaune se puso de pie, la mujer lo vio, la sonrisa de la mujer creció, el estoque salió e intentó cortar.

Iba a ser un agujero en el cuello, pero Esdeath abrió los ojos mientras que vio como el estoque chirrió al momento de que pasó por el cuello del rubio, como si fuera metal chocando con metal.

Saltando hacia atrás vio el gancho izquierdo de parte del rubio.

La nieve se movió mientras que el árbol frente a Jaune fue atravesado y roto como una rama por parte del golpe.

No solo aquel árbol, sino el que estaba detrás, y detrás, y detrás.

Esdeath sonrió, aquella fuerza física, era buena.

Tomando postura se preparó, y…saltó.

Fue una estocada guiada, ella misma lo sabía, pero su velocidad, ella siempre confió en su velocidad, por lo cual, al momento en que el rubio solo se hizo a un lado y la dejó en el aire con los ojos abiertos por el hecho de que la esquivó tan fácil…

Aquello no pudo ser totalmente procesado dado que una patada vino de parte del rubio a su estómago, no hubo tiempo de poner hielo de por medio.

De un momento al otro, Esdeath estaba en el suelo y ahora, estaba arriba girando mientras que caía sin gracia al suelo.

Una sonrisa brutal adornó la cara de la general mientras que sintió que su cuerpo no se quería levantar. Aquella patada, no fue una piadosa.

Ese bastardo casi la mata.

Esdeath misma vio, como el rubio alzó una ceja, posible confusión ante la vista de que siguiera viva. Aquello empezaba a ser divertido.

― ¡General! ―Esdeath rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco un momento al escuchar cómo era llamada, aun en la nieve, se molestó, solo había salido unos momentos por el pajarito que sintió correr cerca de su propio campamento.

Una mano se extendió frente suyo mientras que Esdeath alzó la vista. Mientras que infló los cachetes con molestia.

Molestia ante la interrupción.

Era el mismo hombre, el cual sonrió de lado mientras que la veía.

Jaune no veía a Esdeath, la postura el puchero, las acciones.

No veía a Esdeath, no, él estaba viendo, a Weiss.

_Su Weiss._

No, no lo era, le gritaban, una voz, hazlo, pero ¿Qué?

El ideal del fuerte, aquel rubio lo era, si bien ella misma tampoco lo había intentado que digamos, Esdeath sabía que el rubio tampoco, le agradó. No era de aquellos que realmente uno podría juzgar solo porque sí, normalmente ella hubiera castigo de verdad, destruyéndolo hasta que no quede ningún indicio de lo que fue.

Pero hoy estaba de humor, tomando la mano Esdeath sonrió.

― ¿Has pensando en cambiar de unidad? ―

* * *

El sol, la brisa, aquello era algo que normalmente no podía disfrutar, le era molesto, pero ahora…

Aquella situación lo era mucho más.

― ¡Hey, cocinas muy bien! ―alguien considerada diosa, rey, y algo inalcanzable.

Estaba cocinando, cocinando para aquellos asesinos, que sabría decir que la salvaron o la condenaron, bueno, al menos tenía una deuda con aquel castaño, él que verdaderamente lo salvó.

― Gracias…―realmente, aquel tono de extrañes fue lo que no pudo evitar Salem, después de todo, ahora convivir con humanos, no era lo mismo que hace…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado otra vez?

¿Casi un mes?

Estaba feliz de no estar interactuando con ese loco cazador.

Realmente era un verdadero peligro aquel psicópata.

¿Una fuerza casi imparable la buscaba? Bueno, en su momento si fuera con su inmortalidad, le podría haber importado menos, pero ahora.

No quería morir.

No, no después de todo el tiempo que pasó ahora, miedo, miedo a morir, algo lo cual anhelo mucho tiempo, ahora era un horror.

Bajando la bandeja que tenía en su mano, Salem dio un suspiro mientras que se sentaba al lado del chico que lo salvó.

Tatsumi, su potencial, era realmente grande, además de que fue capaz de repeler a ese cazador.

Debilitado o no, ella misma lo sabía, ese bastardo estaba en otra liga cuando se trataba de lucha o resistencia, a diferencia de los demás cazadores que tenían un aura algo buena, el que ese sujeto tuviera tanta, no, tanta no era la palabra correcta.

Tan absurda.

Era algo, su apariencia, era como un dopaje en toda la regla, solo que no con efectos secundarios significativos.

Bueno, al menos el vestido de sirvienta que le dieron no le quedaba mal del todo…

O al menos eso era lo que Salem quería pensar, ya era muy humillante el cómo estaba, pero ¿Qué mejor lugar para quedarse y ser resguardada que por sujetos que podrían asesinar al cazador que va tras ella?

― No te ves bien…―Mine normalmente era la persona con la que menos quería tratar Salem, pero el que dijese eso aquella niña.

Le sorprendía.

― Solo malos recuerdos ―no era mentira, siempre que pensaba en aquel cazador tenía miedo.

Ella era fuerte, ridículamente fuerte, pero…

Pánico.

Miedo.

Vida y muerte en equilibrio.

No había inmortalidad…

¿Realmente no la tenía?

Era mejor que no lo probase.

Salem cerró los ojos mientras que se dejó desplomar más en el asiento, unas manos pasaron a sus hombros mientras que giró el cuello viendo al sujeto de cabello verde, aquel pervertido solo quería tocarla, bueno, solo por el masaje.

Lo iba a dejar pasar.

― Sabes, aun sigues preocupada por ese sujeto rubio de aquella vez ¿No? ―Lubbock sintió como los hombros de la mujer se tensaron hasta el máximo.

No fue una buena preguntad e parte de Tatsumi.

― ¿No se supone que dijiste que el cortaste parte del cuello? ―la voz de Mine resonó mientras que Salem mordió su labio.

No, no era tan simple.

En este momento, lo más cercano a lo inmortal, era aquel bastardo.

― ¡Lo hice! ―la voz de Tatsumi se escuchó en defensa.

― ¿Entonces por qué ella sigue tan traumada? Pensé que ese sujeto era el único que quedaba que la quería muerta ―Mine se acercó a Tatsumi mientras que extendió un dedo y lo puso contra el pecho del joven mientras que lo empujaba.

― No es tan simple…―esta vez fue Salem la que habló.

Dar lastima, era lo que debía hacer, pero dando verdades a medias, aquello que estaban en esa sala, sí que tenían un control de la gente que mentía.

― La gente como él, bueno, no es que quede alguno más, es el único, de los que llamarían cazador, al menos en este continente, puedo asegurarles que no queda nadie que tenga las mismas capacidades que ese sujeto ―la voz de Salem fue algo melancólica, un vaso de agua se puso enfrente de ella, alzando la vista, Salem vio a Bulat, el cual le sonrió mientras que le extendía le vaso.

Tomando el vaso y con un simple "gracias" salen cerró los ojos mientras que pensó en lo que podría pasar, no era un secreto, de ella teniendo pesadillas.

― ¿Qué tiene de especial un cazador como lo llamas? ―la pregunta de Mein, ahora si fue de curiosidad, mientras que se daba la vuelta. ― ¿Acaso porque caza un jabalí y alguno que otro bandido crees que puede hacer algo? ―Tatsumi escuchó todo aquello. No era tan simple, no como lo decía ella.

― Le corte el brazo, y el cuello y el sujeto siguió moviéndose, solo agarró el brazo y se lo puso sin más…―la voz de Tatsumi fue algo baja, como si lo que digiera fuera algo lo cual podrían tomarlo como locura.

El silenció llegó, nadie dijo nada, aquello sonó…muy raro…

― Eso fue solo porque él en ese momento no tenía más poder joven Tatsumi ―un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tatsumi mientras que Salem lo llamaba así.

― ¿Dicen que algo como eso era porque estaba débil? ―la pregunta de Mein fue algo molesta.

Para ella, sentía que le tomaban el pelo.

― De hecho…normalmente los de su clase, tienen ciertas cosas que ningún humano podría llegar, cuerpos resistentes, más que el acero, fuerza de monstruo, pensamiento únicamente en la forma de matar a su presa, y la corona del pastel, ellos tienen…ciertas…habilidades que heredan ―ella no estaba dispuesta a revelar que podría desbloquear un aura y otorgarles a ellos algo como eso.

Así fue como comenzó su primera caída.

― Suena más bien a soldados que a cazadores ¿No dijiste el otro continente? Solo hay tres, el nuestro es el más pequeño, dos de los que sobran, si bien son grandes, son casi inhabitables, la cantidad de bestias peligrosas son absurdas, aquí lo raro es ver a los de clase ultra, mientras que por las expediciones se sabe que hay clases más altas que los ultra ―Mine cerró los ojos mientras que recordó lo que había leído.

El continente actual, era el único lugar apto para vivir, los otros dos eran lugares donde lo normal sería ser devorado en unos instantes, si bien se sabía que había alguna que otra población allí, nunca se supo mucho de ellos, eso significa…

― ¿Esos cazadores…son como la elite de la elite? ―Mine rogó, que la respuesta sea un no.

Pero cuando Salem asintió con cabeza ella solo pudo suspirar con cansancio.

Otro loco más a la lista de gente que podría ser un peligro para ellos.

Excelente.

* * *

La nieve, algo lo cual estaba acostumbrado desde hace tiempo.

Pasar a vivir en atlas, fue algo realmente raro para él, pasar de usar simples abrigos a algo pesado, para luego poder acostumbrarse.

Eso lo lleva a su situación actual.

El campo de hielo que tenía delante.

El vapor salía de las rejillas de su casco mientras que veía al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Según lo que esa mujer le dijo.

_Weiss._

Aquel era el jefe del lugar, no, no era la palabra jefe.

― ¿Vas a dejar de soñar despierto soldado? ―las palabras del hombre resonaron mientras que vio al hombre vestido como soldado imperial.

Numa, algo así era que se llamaba, la armadura de plata brillaba mientras aquella alabarda se alzaba en su frente.

No hubo pensamientos, no hubo molestias de parte de Jaune, solo camino hacia adelante.

El hombre estaba solo, Esdeath, le dijo que lo buscara, y lo trajera con vida, algo simple realmente, cuando le das a alguien el lugar para pasar y la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre.

Girando la alabarda, el héroe del norte apuntó al hombre que caminaba en su dirección, lo miro con desconcierto.

Una espada, una lanza, una guadaña y un estoque, la espada y el estoque en su cintura mientras que la guadaña y la lanza en su espalda.

Solo…

¿Qué era aquel sujeto? Bueno, no es como si importara o tomara algo de atención especial, por su ropa, no era nada más que un soldado de primera línea.

Saltando enfrente del hombre con la alabarda en alto, hizo un corte vertical mientras que vio como el soldado imperial se quedaba quieto, extendiendo la mano con guante mientras que se preparaba en la dirección donde estaba cayendo la alabarda.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Aquello fue el pensamiento de Numa antes de sentir que golpeo algo realmente duro.

Su alabarda no se movía.

Un brillo dorado llegó debajo de la armadura de Jaune, evitando que aquel brillo oro se viera, cargando su brazo hacia atrás, golpeó.

Numa abrió los ojos mientras que no hubo tiempo de reacción, la armadura cayó al suelo al ser fragmentada. Numa soltó la alabarda mientras que llevaba sus manos a su estómago.

Cayendo de rodillas.

Vomitó.

El héroe del norte, quieto vomitando por un solo golpe, un solo golpe dado por un soldado de primera línea.

Levantando la cabeza Numa vio al hombre caminar frente suyo, lanzando la alabarda que había estado en su mano

Cuando aquel soldado estuvo frente a Numa, caminó hasta estar frente al hombre, el cual se encontraba sosteniendo su estómago.

Una patada se acercaba, Numa vio eso, a pesar del dolor, se movió y esquivo la patada, rodó hasta su alabarda y se puso firme.

Los restos de su armadura cayeron mientras que respiró con fuerza, el héroe del norte, no hubiera tenido aquel título si caía solo con un golpe.

El soldado no sacó ninguna de las armas que tenía en su espalda. Se quedó quieto mientras que tomaba una postura de pelea.

Numa se irritó, aquel sujeto, solo estaba jugando con él.

― Solía pelear con cosas que verdaderamente podían herirme, esas cosas, decir que quintuplicar tu tamaño se queda corto ―el aire caliente salió de las rejillas de la máscara del soldado. ― Dime ¿Has visto a una mujer cabello blanco y ojos rojos? ―la pregunta fue dado fuera de lugar, Numa alzó la ceja.

En el norte, a pesar de aquello, no había gente con ese tono de pelo. Ahora ¿Qué demonios quería ese sujeto? Además, los ojos rojos, no eran precisamente lo más común.

― No sé de lo que hablas, y no, la respuesta ―tomando postura con la alabarda, Numa se movió mientras que cargaba en una finta a la izquierda del soldado, la punta giró a último momento mientras que se movió hasta el cuello del hombre, el cual había puesto su mano para atrapar la hoja una vez más.

Pero esta vez, lo tenía.

O eso pensó Numa, la hoja se quedó quieta, no se movió del cuello del soldado.

― Entonces…es así…―suspirando el hombre se acercó y tomo ambas manos del hombre, un fuerte apretón junto con un crujido resonó mientras que gritó Numa.

Retrocediendo, cayó hasta la nieve, sus brazos no se movían.

― Si te atrapamos, esto terminara rápido, y como no sabes nada, entonces sigue ella en la capital…―la voz del hombre fue tranquila mientras que caminó hasta Numa, tomando su cuello y cargándolo.

Jaune lo sabía, captura lista, la moral fuera.

Listo.

― Es tan importante esa mujer…para ti...que vas a vender a toda una nación por algo como una mujer…el amor sí que da miedo…―la voz de Numa era quebrada, quería llorar, no había nada que hacer, no se movían sus piernas, sus brazos no respondían.

Sus hombres quietos mientras que, aquel soldado caminó en paz entre ellos.

El soldado se quedó quieto. Numa cayó al suelo mientras que vio al hombre llevar sus manos a su casco. El sonido del casco cayendo fue lo que hizo que Numa saliera del trance para ver al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Estaba atardeciendo, por eso, el ver a los ojos por primera vez al hombre fue más raro de lo que pensó, ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad al estar a contra sol, una mirada severa fue dado mientras que Numa observó las facciones del hombre.

Su lado izquierdo del rostro, podía decir que aquello fue una quemadura, bueno, una exhibición de cicatriz era una cosa, pero el ver la cicatriz de su cuello.

Oh, aquel sujeto, no era humano.

Una mano enguantada se asomó y agarró el rostro de Numa mientras que lo levantaba del suelo y apretaba.

El grito no se hizo esperar por la presión. Ahora mismo, estaban por llegar al campamento, por lo cual, aquel grito hizo que los que estaban cerca del lugar se acercasen y ven aquello. El héroe del norte, con ambos brazos rotos y un pie doblado en una dirección imposible, siendo elevado por aquel nuevo recluta que la general había traído antes de la campaña.

Una vista bastante única, los gritos de aclamaciones, de pedir la muerte del hombre, no se hicieron esperar, la unidad personal de Esdeath, no era solo por ser fuerte. No, sino, por pensar bien en las acciones absurdas de su general.

― ¡Lo quiero vivo! ―la voz de Esdeath resonó ante todo el campamento y los que estaban llegando.

Los cautivos de guerra, solo podían ver con lágrimas a su líder en aquel estado, pero para Esdeath, la sonrisa solo se elevó, aquel sujeto, aquel que llamaban héroe del norte, con aquellos gritos, iba a ser divertido romperlo.

Pero, el rubio no bajó su mano, no bajó a Numa. Por lo cual, Esdeath saltó mientras que le daba un golpe en la cara al rubio, el cual salió volando una buena cantidad de metros, haciendo que Numa caiga.

― ¡Te ordené que lo sueltes! ―Esdeath lo sabía, que aquello no era nada para el hombre, sintió como sus nudillos estaban aturdidos, aquel golpe, fue fuerte, pero.

De entre la nieve que caía al suelo nuevamente, el rubio se puso de pie mientras que caminó hasta Esdeath, a diferencia de lo que todos pensaron, no fue una disculpa, fue un golpe a la mejilla de Esdeath lo que vino de parte del hombre rubio. Esta vez fue el turno de Esdeath de retroceder.

Una sonrisa salvaje vino a la cara de Esdeath, aquella forma de actuar del rubio, le agradó, no era débil que se doblegara, no, le emocionaba.

― Será mejor que tengas cuidado ―la voz que Esdeath uso no fue demandante, no, fue dulce, casi como si se divirtiera.

Los ojos de Jaune se abrieron mientras que no vio a Esdeath sacar su estoque. No…era…ella…

Un empujón con el estoque hizo que patinara hacia atrás el rubio, Esdeath alzó una ceja, el hombre se sorprendió de algo, no era de la lucha.

Fue aburrido eso.

Guardado su estoque, caminó hasta Numa para tomarlo del brazo dañado y arrastrarlo.

Si.

Aquel supuesto héroe del norte, hubiera deseado que el ese idiota rubio lo matase.

Esdeath giró uno de sus ojos y vio al rubio de pie, viéndola como si fuera un animal extraño, solo para caminar hasta aquel casco que había estado en la nieve y volver a ponérselo, solo para caminar hasta el lado del Esdeath y seguirla.

Si…

Esdeath sonrió mientras que vio al hombre.

De entre esas cartas que el ministro le mandaba, ya tenía a un candidato para lo que tenía en mente.

Iba a ser divertido.

* * *

**Bueno, que puedo decir, además que no dormí aun, casi veinticuatro horas, o sino más que voy, tengo examen en unas horas, pero vi que tenía algo escrito de esto y dije ¿Por qué no seguirlo?**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo. Si tiene algún error ortográfico, de coma o lo que sea, me lo avisan, que lo voy a subir directo. estoy en Twich por ahora como i_zente, capaz prendo directo hoy, me preguntan lo que quieran, o como sea, bueno, no importa. Algo de publicidad en algún lugar tengo que hacer.**

**Ni yo sé cómo voy a hacer esta historia, a ver que procede.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

Insubordinación.

Algo lo cual Esdeath no toleraba, bueno, al menos no con algunos de los más débiles.

Vio al soldado callado, desde que se conocieron, había sido literalmente lo más parecido a un sirviente que tuvo, no paraba de seguirla a todos lados, además de, si no era relacionado a la guerra, entonces escuchaba todo lo que le decía, cualquier pequeñez.

Esdeath dio un suspiro mientras que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio improvisado, dentro de una tienda.

Solo para que el sonido de una taza de té siendo puesta a su lado se escuchase.

A su derecha estaba aquel hombre, como siempre, viéndola con esa mirada como si buscara algo.

Ya se había acostumbrado.

Normalmente, cuando alguien la desafiaba, como hacia aquel idiota, lo hubiera torturado, pero, con las interacciones que tuvo, de las veces que pelearon y ni siquiera pudo cortar su piel.

Era casi molesto, hizo que perdiera su interés, quizá una parte de ella le decía que debía pelear con él siendo que era fuerte, pero otra, le gritaba que le serviría, después de todo.

El rubio era fuerte.

Por fuerte, era realmente fuerte, había visto como golpeaba, y realmente Esdeath se divirtió cuando vio como literalmente los escudos para repeler cañones eran doblados.

― Gracias ―dando las gracias por el té, Esdeath dio un sorbo, realmente.

Ese sujeto podría empezar a trabajar de mayordomo para ella una vez que termine la guerra.

* * *

― La general Esdeath está de regreso ―arrodillado, un hombre en una armadura abultada habló mientras que se quedó frente a las figuras más importantes del lugar ¿O quizá el continente?

Una sonrisa de complacencia llegó en el rostro del primer ministro, aquello mientras que asentía con la cabeza. El emperador sonrió, con felicidad mientras que con un ademán despedía al informante.

― Me alegro que la señorita Esdeath lo lograse sin complicaciones ―la voz del emperador realmente era tranquila mientras que veía al frente de la sala, mientras que aquella puerta enorme se cerraba detrás del mensajero, la alfombra color rojo que iba hasta su trono de oro, se sintió cómoda.

El ministro asintió con la cabeza mientras que miraba al emperador.

Realmente ahora, iba a estar más tranquilo, después de todo, con Esdeath en la capital, iba a ser las cosas realmente diferentes para aquellos grupos que se quería revelar.

Algo como un símbolo de poder del imperio, era lo que algunos necesitaban para que sus agallas recién crecidas fueran arrancadas.

― Supongo que no habría problemas para recompensarla ―el ministro asintió mientras que cerró los ojos al momento en que vio por la ventana.

Era obvio que iban a recompensarla, no iba a permitirse hacer enojar a esa cosa disfrazada de mujer.

* * *

― Tu, realmente no vas a parar de seguirme ¿Verdad? ―Esdeath suspiró mientras que vio al hombre frente suyo.

En el uniforme de descanso del ejército, junto con el casco que parecía más pegado a su cabeza.

― Al menos quítate el casco, es molesto tratar con alguien con esa cosa en la cabeza ―Esdeath al mencionar eso, vio como el hombre que la estaba siguiendo se quedó quieto unos instantes, solo para reanudar su caminata a su lado.

Esdeath rodó los ojos ¿Quizá estaba siendo demasiada considerada con alguien que podía aguantarla sin usar su arma imperial?

No importaba, realmente le servía bastante aquel sujeto.

Los primeros días fueron, molestos, rozando lo espeluznante, incluso para sus estándares.

Levantarse, ser atendida de inmediato, solo para que cuando le prepare la ropa y el desayuno, le peine el cabello.

Sí, no era lo que esperaba de un soldado, pero no iba a negar que, hacia un buen trabajo en ello, ella era buena con los buenos soldados, además él cumplió la misión que le dio, por absurda que parezca, tenía que admitir que no todos iban a lograr lo que hizo.

Bueno, de que era útil, era útil.

― Al menos me vas a decir tu nombre ¿O prefieres soldado? ―la voz de Esdeath sonó cansada, no era que quisiera hablar, pero el tener a un escolta, que no podía perder, era algo frustrante, sumando que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

Le molestaba más.

El reclutamiento solo pedía que supieras pelear, nada más.

Realmente tenía que hablar con el ministro de eso.

― **Arc…**―más que una palabra fue algo parecido a un susurró, era áspero, se notaba el esfuerzo en las palabras. ― **Jaune Arc **―allí estaba otra vez, ahora más entendible.

Esdeath asintió con la cabeza mientras que se detuvo y vio al hombre.

Era alto, incluso más que ella, y ella tenía tacones, era fuerte, tirando a lo burdo, rápido, incluso para sorprenderla, y después otro tema curioso.

Vio colgando de la cintura del hombre, aquella espada ancha, era la única arma que no vio utilizar hasta ahora.

Había visto al hombre pelear, con guantes, espadas largas, estoques, incluso guadañas, pero aquella espada en su cintura no se había movido.

Bueno, no importaba, además, en el lado derecho también estaba un estoque, al menos, en términos de eso, sabía que no era un juego su habilidad con aquella cosa.

Pero al final del día.

Si ella quisiera solo tenía que congelarlo para que no se moviera.

Duro o no, no iba a salir de eso.

Reconoció la fuerza, parece que aquel hombre también hacia lo mismo, por el hecho de que empezó a servirle a penas la vio.

Había descartado la idea de un espía casi de inmediato, no, no era los ojos de alguien que le buscaba lago para explotar, tampoco que le tuvieran odio, era raro.

Esdeath, por primera vez sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al momento de sentir la mirada de aquel hombre hacia ella.

Era demasiada atención, y le preocupaba, preocupaba en el sentido de que el hombre parecía obsesionado.

― Al menos quítate el casco cuando estemos frente al emperador y el ministro ―no es que Esdeath misma hubiera sido alguien de reglas o de etiqueta, pero, iba a ser más fácil que hacer que él ministro se enoje con aquel hombre y lo mande ejecutar.

Realmente preferiría que no pasase eso.

Realmente era bueno el té que preparaba.

Además, tampoco mostraba signos de miedo, de hecho, no mostraba ninguna emoción en sí.

Deteniéndose, Esdeath llevó una mano a su cabeza mientras que se masajeaba la cien, si era fuerza pura y humana, entonces ese loco la pasaba, pero si usaba su arma imperial ella ganaba, no había mucho que pensar, tenía que dejar de sentirse como lo hacía ahora.

Incomoda.

Era momento, cuando las puertas se abrieron, el ministro vio aquello.

Un soldado que seguía a Esdeath desde atrás, con paz y tranquilidad, al menos, hasta que la general llegó hasta la mesa en la cual estaban, Esdeath, se sentó solo para que poco después el hombre en el uniforme de soldado se quedase parado a su lado, como una piedra.

No hubo saludos a ellos, tampoco reverencias, nada, solo el hombre posicionándose al lado de Esdeath.

― Es agradable verla de vuelta general ―la voz del ministro sonó como si algo fuera raro, pero poco después se recuperó mientras que vio al hombre al lado de la general.

― ¿Este sería alguien a quien tengamos que conocer señorita Esdeath? ―esta vez fue el joven emperador él que habló, Esdeath suspiro mientras que extendió un puño y le dio un golpe en el hombro al hombre.

― ¿Qué te dije del casco? ―Esdeath estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, al menos tenía que repetir dos veces las ordenes antes que él hombre se diera cuenta de que tenía que acatarlas.

El primer ministro observó detenidamente al hombre, como llevó sus manos a su casco, desabrochándolo y dejando a la vista su rostro.

Un rostro joven, con algunas cicatrices, pero leves a la vista, un ojo cerrado mientras que el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta estaba presente, pero, aquel ojo azul viéndolo como si estuviera evaluándolo le molesto.

No le gustaba.

― Perdónenlo, como sea, por ahora esta como si sirviente personal, a pesar de como parece él es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece ―el ministro escuchó cada palabra de Esdeath con detenimiento, eso hasta que se fijó en algo en el cuello del hombre.

Una cicatriz, que pasaba por el cuello.

― ¿Qué le pasó en el cuello? ―el emperador preguntó casi sin ningún escrúpulo.

Esdeath miró al hombre rubio a su lado, tenía la mirada perdida una vez en ella.

Haciendo símbolos con las manos y señalando al emperador moviendo su mano en forma de que significaba que le decapitarían.

El ministro alzó una ceja.

― Le intentaron decapitar, eso es todo ―la voz de Esdeath fue simple, llevando una mano hasta su taza, casi al instante, el hombre al lado de ella, tomó la tetera para servir de a poco el té que estaba frente a ella.

Esdeath sonrió para ella. Realmente estaba bien con esto, no pudo tener a nadie que le sirva el té por miedo, además ¿Era ella o el hombre parecía tener experiencia como mayordomo?

No importaba, era fuerte, no tenía miedo y la respetaba.

Un esclavo perfecto.

― Bueno, dejando de lado esto, me gustaría felicitarle por la conquista del norte ―la voz del ministro fue tranquila, dándole una sonrisa a la mujer mientras que Esdeath asintió.

Viendo como el emperador aplaudió en aprobación, el hombre de cabello rubio volvió su vista en Esdeath.

Aquella aparecía.

Jaune lo sabía.

Era casi exacta a la de Weiss, quizá tuviera algunas cosas…mucho más grandes que Weiss, pero, el rostro, una vez que Weiss llegó a la edad actual ¿Era así?

Distorsión, era como si el rostro de aquella mujer que siempre quiso, era aquella mujer que estaba frente suyo, la única diferencia era aquel tono de pelo, a los ojos de Jaune, no entendía nada, pero algo, algo le gritaba.

Que debería quedarse cerca.

― Oh, algo como eso no era necesario ―Esdeath sonrió, aquello mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento mientras que bebía el té con tranquilidad, era una paz la cual disfrutaba, como al momento en que iba a dejar la taza vacía, una mano se acercaba a donde estaba la taza para tomarla y bajarla con cuidado en la mesa.

Aquella interacción hizo que el ministro levantase la ceja.

Realmente no parecía que era nuevo sirviendo a Esdeath, siendo que se movía casi sin que la mujer le pidiese.

Sabiendo lo que quería.

Un hombre llegó en la sala, portaba un saco abultado con un pergamino.

― diez mil piezas de oro santo, junto con el derecho de poder gobernar tierras del norte ―la voz del ministro fue tranquila, aquello mientras que vio como aquel soldado, se acercaba al hombre que portaba las cosas, para cargarlas.

― Oh, realmente agradezco aquello ―la voz de Esdeath fue tranquila mientras que vio como la bolsa era cargada a su lado, no tenía mucho uso para el oro, pero no importaba, al menos iba a estar como siempre tranquila en lo que respecta a lo económico.

― Por cierto, tengo un pedido si es que no tendrá problemas ―la pregunta de Esdeath hizo que el primer ministro alzase una ceja, no era normal aquello, la mujer siempre era de las que solo recibían lo que se les daba y luego volvía a la guerra.

Curioso.

― Si esta en el poder del imperio, no creo que haya problemas ―la respuesta del emperador hizo que el ministro mirara al emperador, bueno, aquella era una respuesta que iba a dar de igual manera.

― Me gustaría organizar un torneo, últimamente quisiera buscar alguien…especial, para estar ―la voz de Esdeath paso de una fuerte a una soñadora.

El ministro parpadeo, el emperador se quedó viendo a la mujer, y Jaune.

Se quedó quieto, dejando que cualquier movimiento fuera detenido. Los ojos del hombre se quedaron viendo a la general. La cual ahora estaba con un sonrojo en el rostro y los ojos cerrados.

― Me gustaría conseguir a alguien a quien poder tener a mi lado, uno, que sea fuera del imperio ―Esdeath empezó a comentar mientras que asintió con la cabeza. ― que tenga una sonrisa hermosa, y que tenga potencial en combate ―la voz de Esdeath era cada vez más débil mientras que nadie en la sala podía tomarse enserio lo que la mujer decía.

― También…que sea más joven que yo…no tanto como hace parecer lo que digo, pero, lo suficiente como para que se entienda nuestro lugares ―la voz de Esdeath terminó de salir mientras que todos estaban viendo a la general con los ojos abiertos.

El ministro se recuperó mientras que asentía en afirmación.

― De hecho, deje esto a nuestro cargo en unas semanas tendremos todo listo ―la voz del hombre fue de aprobación mientras que se levantaba. ― Quitando eso de la lista, supongo que ya sabe lo de esos asesinos, me gustaría que se encargué de ellos, le brindaremos los recursos que necesite ―al terminar aquello, la sonrisa de Esdeath creció.

― Oh, realmente no tengo problemas con eso ―

* * *

Jaune estaba quieto, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, no era lo que tenía en mente.

Su rostro, brillando de un color blanco intenso mientras que poco a poco a poco los rastros de cicatrices salían.

Una sonrisa hermosa.

_Tienes una sonrisa hermosa._

Jaune dio un suspiro.

Ella no era Weiss, no era, esa mujer que decidió hacer feliz.

No, ahora pensándolo bien.

¿Por qué estaba siendo aquel sirviente que era?

¿Por qué se desvió?

Tenía que cazar a Salem.

Pero ¿No era mejor hacer que Esdeath le deba una?

Una deuda.

De allí, poder tener acceso a la información que quien sabe hasta donde abarcaba.

Para dar con esa mujer.

Matarla.

La razón por la cual estaba aquí, la razón por la cual su mundo se vio en la ruina por tanto tiempo, la razón la cual Ozpin había enloquecido, siendo torturado, muerto, miles de veces antes del resultado final, uno que fue a medias.

Dado que el mundo estaba en plena guerra cuando aquella guerra secreta se dio.

Pero al final.

Los grimms, estaban fuera, su enemigo número uno, la reina estaba fuera.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa.

Cazar la raíz de todo el mal.

Salem.

Salem.

Salem.

Salem.

…

Salem.

Salem…

…

…

Jaune llevó una mano a su rostro mientras que abría los ojos.

Detuvo el curado mientras que la luz dejo su cuerpo.

Ya no quedaban cicatrices en su rostro, y las principales estaban fuera de la vista normal, no ahora lo máximo que quedaba era la de su cuello, pero no era como si pudiera hacer mucho por aquella, no era una herida que recibió cuando podía sellar aun las cosas.

Apretando los dientes, Jaune vio su reflejo, no era lo que espero.

Era su yo de siempre, sin las cicatrices, con ambos ojos funcionales, con una sonrisa…

Una sonrisa forzada.

Una sonrisa hermosa.

Una sonrisa hermosa.

¿No era aquello que le dijo Weiss que cuidara?

Alzando las manos Jaune llevó una mano a su rostro mientras que intentaba hacer los gestos correspondientes, podía, sus músculos de su cara ahora estaban en su apogeo, gastó mucha aura reparando su cuerpo para que ahora no funcionase, no, eso no pasaba, él podía hacerlo.

Viendo su cuerpo, vio sus manos, llenas de cicatrices, sus brazos con las cicatrices de haber sido cortados, su estómago con varias marcas al igual que su pecho, pero ahora eran nada más que simples marcas, ya no eran desagradables a la vista.

Dando un suspiro tomó la camisa que estaba colgada en el baño, dentro de unas horas, Esdeath tenía una reunión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no iba a asistir como soldado.

Viendo el traje negro con guantes, se lo puso mientras que acomodaba su cabello de ultimas, atándolo en una cola alta, dejando algunos mechones cayendo hacia su rostro, elegante, era lo que Jaune se llamó mientras que se vio el espejo.

Una semana, una semana haciendo lo que Esdeath necesitaba le dio el puesto de mayordomo personal de ella, o, mejor dicho, ahora que no tenía una mansión que atender, era más un sirviente personal.

Viendo una última vez al espejo, vio como su rostro no tenía más signos de nada, sonrió, esta vez sí pudo, Jaune cerró la puerta mientras que salía del baño, realmente era mejor de lo que pensó el trabajar como estaba haciéndolo ahora.

No tenía que preocuparse de más, aparte de hacer que Esdeath no fuera a las cámaras de tortura sin terminar el papeleo.

Con lo que la mujer siempre estaba disgustada, realmente, entendió el porque, Esdeath casi no tenía tiempo libre si es que realmente se tenía que centrar en el papeleo como debía ser.

Llegando hasta la puerta de Esdeath, Jaune toco la puerta a la espera de respuesta.

Era bueno en esto, lo de servir como lo hacía, bueno, se había preparado por años para ser el mayordomo de Weiss a lo cual, tenía que darle un punto o dos en este aspecto cuando se trataba de eso.

Jaune esperó, como debía ser, no hubo movimiento, entrando vio como la mujer seguía durmiendo en su cama, no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar de que llegó hasta aquí, como siempre.

Dando un suspiro Jaune tomó las cortinas mientras que las abría, el hielo llegó por todos lados mientras que Jaune dejó que los picos de hielo se estrellaran contra su pecho, no hubo daño alguno.

Dando un suspiro, hizo un movimiento como si limpiara algo de su pecho, Esdeath estaba en su cama tumbada mientras que se ponía la almohada en su cabeza.

Esdeath pensó en su momento que tener a alguien que la sirviera sin miedo iba a ser productivo.

Ahora tenía ganas de matarlo, matarlo, torturarlo y destrozarlo.

¿Cómo es que siempre entraba en su habitación a despertarla temprano? ¿Cómo la obligaba o mejor dicho convencía para que terminara el papeleo? No quiso saberlo, ahora estaba queriendo dormir más.

Pero ese bastardo.

Las lanzas de hielo fueron algo instintivo, había matado por menos, pero como siempre.

Revotaban en contacto con la piel del hombre, era molesto, el pensar que alguien así existiera.

― Hoy tiene una reunión con los miembros que pidió para su cacería ―las palabras del hombre fueron suaves mientras que Esdeath decidía sentarse en su cama.

¿Por qué dejaba aún vivo al hombre?

Esdeath no vio el rostro del hombre, solo se limitó a limpiarse los ojos mientras que sintió como el hombre la cargaba, odiaba esto, Esdeath odiaba realmente esto, las mañanas, de papeleo.

¿No sería más simple matar a todos y que no existiera esa cosa?

Esdeath sabía, que como general era fuerte, la más fuerte, por lo cual, cuando ese bastardo rubio le dijo, algo sobre que como el papeleo era más fuerte que ella, realmente se molestó ¿Qué sentido tenía matarlo si el culpable era el papeleo?

Esdeath salió del baño mientras que se puso la ropa, sentándose frente al espejo vio como el hombre empezó a peinar su cabello, no se movió su abrió los ojos, al menos, el hombre era bueno en esto, siendo que no sintió ningún tirón, poco a poco, al pasó de los minutos, el hombre le puso la gorra con cuidado, el significado de que estaba hecho.

Poniéndose de pie, Esdeath sonrió mientras que antes de salir tomaba una máscara, iba a ser divertido.

Jaune vio todo desde atrás.

Era curioso, como la mujer no se movió o dijo nada, no después de que le hizo el peinado de Weiss.

Bueno, no iba a ser malo que ella lo viera de igual manera, en algún momento del día lo descubriría, además, realmente tenía que admitirlo.

Ella si tenía la apariencia de aquella mujer.

¿Notaría si tiñera de blanco su cabello celeste?

* * *

Wave estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso, a cada uno de los que conoció en aquella sala, los que serían su equipo, no eran nada más que unos locos, todos menos aquel sujeto llamado Run, verdaderamente quería llorar, no había nadie que le pareciera normal aparte de él.

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

Una mujer con una máscara blanca entró para que él se acercase.

― Oh ¡Hola! ―Wave le dio el beneficio de la duda ¿Quizá era alguien como Bols? Aquel sujeto que tenía una máscara aterradora de igual manera.

Más un golpe directo al rostro de Wave hizo que retrocediera y se golpeara contra la pared solo para quedar boca abajo.

Allí fue cuando los otros se pusieron en guardia.

La mujer de cabello negro y traje de igual color saltó mientras que intentó cortar.

― ¡Kurome! ―el grito de Wave hizo que la mujer viera a que se refería.

Agachándose cuando otro golpe veía de la izquierda arriba, saltando hacia atrás, bloqueado otro golpe, el agresor saltó mientras que daba una patada al hombre de cabello rubio en la sala, Run.

El cual alzó los brazos bloqueando el golpe solo sorprenderse y salir disparado al igual que Wave, solo que no golpeó la pared y se quedó de pie.

Bols saltó con un intento de agarrar al atacante por la espalda, solo para que la mujer en mascara saltara hacia atrás, dejando que el intento de agarre pase de largo.

Cuando se empezaban a reformar una vez más.

La voz del atacante vino.

― Realmente esperé más ―llevando una mano a su rostro, dejó caer la máscara mientras que todos veían a la persona.

La general Esdeath.

Todos se detuvieron ante lo obvio de la situación.

Una prueba.

― Van a tener que mejorar ―terminó la mujer mientras que caminaba hasta el asiento que estaba frente a un escritorio, sorprendentemente no había sido dañado.

Poco después un hombre con traje entró, cabello rubio en una cola de caballo y un rostro que mostraba amabilidad.

― ¿Sabe que el papeleo por los muebles y la rendición de cuentas se agregan? ―todos vieron como para sorpresa, como la general se quedó quieta viendo la sala hecha un desastre.

― _Deje a mi cargo lo que pasé en la sala._ ―aquellas fueron las palabras de Esdeath dio.

Ahora esto fue curioso, aquel hombre, por la vista de ropa y el emblema en su pecho, era obvio que un sirviente, pero ¿Y la cruz de plata en el cuello? ¿No era ese el símbolo de la unidad de Esdeath?

― Tu…estoy en algo importante, si quieres conservar esa cabeza tuya más vale que no digas nada innecesario ―Esdeath sonó cansada, molesto por no decir más.

Ella no le tenía miedo al papeleo…

Girando su cuello, Esdeath vio al hombre a su derecha parado a su lado como siempre.

…

¿Y las cicatrices?

Poniéndose de pie, parpadeando en sorpresa frunciendo el ceño, Esdeath tomó el rostro del hombre mientras que acariciaba las majillas viendo y buscando algún rastro de las marcas…

Pero no había nada.

Fue algo raro de ver, como la General toco con cuidado, con cuidado, el rostro de alguien solo para ver como si buscara algo.

― Realmente me alegra que me preste atención, mi señora, pero tiene una reunión que atender ―la voz de Jaune fue tranquila mientras que Esdeath parpadeo en confusión.

― ¿Dónde están todas esas cicatrices? ―la voz de Esdeath más que demandante sonaba curiosa.

― Puedo concentrarme en arreglar esas cosas, toma mucho esfuerzo, pero realmente puedo ―ante aquella respuesta, Esdeath dio un suspiro.

Había olvidado lo peculiar que era aquel sujeto.

El único en la sal que estaba más que atento a lo que dijo el hombre, fue una persona en el fondo que tenía una bata, el pelo negro con un mechón blanco.

― Después quiero detalles ―la voz de Esdeath fue tranquila, eso hasta que se dio la vuelta viendo al grupo que tenía en frente una vez más.

Una sonrisa salvaje llegó mientras que el sonido de una taza de té bajar sobre la mesa también fue audible.

Esdeath se detuvo, giró su cuello viendo el carrito de servicio detrás de la puerta.

Bueno, no es como si la mujer le diría que no a un té que preparaba ese sujeto.

Realmente empezaba a disfrutar aquello.

Era realmente bueno, comparado con lo que solía tomar, además de que solía intercambiar los sabores.

El silencio volvió mientras que vieron como la mujer pasó del estado depredador al de una noble, en segundos, además ¿Qué era aquella cola alta que tenía Esdeath?

Fue raro de ver realmente.

Kurome entrecerró los ojos mientras que vio al hombre parado al lado de Esdeath.

― La muerte amarilla…―Jaune alzó una ceja mientras que vie a la pequeña de cabello negro, según los informes que logró leer de Esdeath, era Kurome.

― ¿Nos conocemos? ―fue una pregunta sencilla y con respeto de parte de Jaune mientras que miraba a la mujer de cabello negro.

― Mataste literalmente a todo un frente solo, derribaste a miles de hombre en tu segunda campaña, derrotaste al llamado héroe del norte después de matar a varios de los que serían sus guardias cercanos…―Kurome susurró mientras que todos tenían atención a lo que decía. Esdeath sonrió mientras que veía de reojo a su sirviente.

Si, pudo sentir el miedo e los que estaban presentes por el que hace unos momentos consideraron un empelado más.

― ¿No es el sujeto que dicen que es inmune a todo tipo de armas? ―la pregunta de Wave llegó, en la marina, los rumores de la tierra eran bastantes frecuentes, pero el rumor de que alguien podía evitar daño de cualquier tipo sin armadura…él conocía el rumor, porque se burlaron e él y su teigu.

De que había una persona que podía hacer lo mismo sin una.

― Bueno, eso realmente es un poco vergonzoso ―una sonrisa algo inocente llegó de Jaune, no era normal ser conocido, de vuelta a su hogar, cada pequeña cosa que pasaba, hacía que le pasase algo así.

Esdeath que estaba viendo a su sirviente vio ese cambio.

Con el rostro mucho más joven, sin la mirada severa, más hablador.

Y una sonrisa inocente.

Esdeath abrió la boca en sorpresa, no era lo que tenía en mente.

― Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te pregunte esto, pero ¿De done eres Arc? ―la pregunta de Esdeath fue más rápida que su cerebro.

Era obvio que no cumplía con lo de ser joven…tan joven…igual la curiosidad era algo que sentía.

― Bueno…si pudiera ubicarme…no creo que sea de este contiene mismo…―era una subestimación, pero tampoco iba a decir que era de otro mundo, no cuando lo podían tomar como loco.

Los ojos del hombre con el mechón blanco brillaron.

― ¡Oh! Hace mucho tiempo tuve a alguien que también no era del continente, realmente no sé mucho, de hecho, nadie sabe mucho de lo que hay afuera, las expediciones son exageradamente caras, pero las civilizaciones que se alzan en aquellos lugares, por lo que obtuve, hasta un simple ciudadano es mucho más fuerte que un guerrero promedio que entrenó toda su vida ―aquella respuesta hizo que Esdeath alzara una ceja.

Pero lo importante seguía en la respuesta que le dio Jaune.

No era del imperio.

…

¿Quizá?

Negando la cabeza para sí misma Esdeath vio al hombre para que se centrase en los reclutas que tenía en frente.

Kurome vio al rubio estrechando los ojos.

No poder ser perforado, no poder ser herido, pero ¿Esa cicatriz de casi ser decapitado?

Para ella parecía más una marioneta que un ser vivo.

La marioneta de la general, por lo que podía ver.

* * *

Jaegers, la sonrisa de Jaune creció al momento de escuchar como se iba a llamar ese grupo de locos que reunió Esdeath.

Una palabra que significaba, cazadores, era para reírse.

* * *

Salem abrió los ojos mientras que sintió su cuerpo pesado.

No podía recuperar su magia, poco a poco, casi nada, fue lo que podía recuperar, pero, no había algo como un subidón igual si descansaba, se sintió casi indefensa.

― ¿Entonces hay un nuevo grupo para contrarrestarnos? ―la pregunta de Mine hizo que Salem girar el cuello.

¿Se había dormido en el sofá?

― Oh, mira quien despertó, Tatsumi estuvo preocupado cuando te quedaste dormida como si nada cuando te sentaste ―una mujer rubia entró en la sala mientras que vio a Salem, la cual aún no entendía la situación.

― De hecho, tenemos algunas fotos, por suerte no fue difícil, en cuanto a sus poderes eso ya quedara para después, es difícil, encontrar algo ―Najenda habló mientras que metió su mano dentro de su abrigo sacando una carpeta de papel para que cuando chocara con la mesa que tenía enfrente.

Se esparcieran las fotos.

Salem bajó la mirada ante el golpe de aquellas fotos, solo para quedarse quieta.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―la pregunta de Leone llegó cuando vio el rostro de Salem, pasar de la tranquilidad al miedo absoluto.

Llevando sus manos hacia la mesa del frente, tomo una foto con cuidado, mientras que la boca de la mujer se abría y cerraba de sorpresa.

Aquello no era lo que esperó.

― ¿Lo conoces? Escuché reportes, llegó y se unió para ir a primera línea contra una campaña ofensiva, literal, lo llamaban muerte amarilla, al parecer no podía ser herido por espadas, lanzas ni flechas y podía combatir sin descanso ―le cigarrillo de Najenda se apagó mientras que entrecerró los ojos.

Era una suposición que saco, pero al ver la reacción de la mujer, Salem, era obvio algo.

― Fue reclutado, como contra medida, está sirviendo como sirviente de Esdeath, se unió al grupo que nos va a dar caza, los Jaegers ―la voz de Najenda fue tranquila.

Salem dio una risa suave mientras que vio la foto que tenía en frente.

¿Jaegers? Era más fácil decir cazadores.

Era la misma cosa al final y al cabo.

Entonces.

Allí estaba, el recordatorio.

Aquel recordatorio que le dio aquel hombre cuando logró huir, de que no importase que, que recordase quien era.

― Jaune Arc…―la voz de Salem fue casi un susurró mientras que veía la foto, el hombre con una cara tranquila mientras que la imagen se podía ver como estaba vertiendo té a una taza.

Suponía que la mujer era esa llamada Esdeath.

― Se parece a una versión adulta de la pequeña de hielo…―la voz de Salem llegó mientras que cerró los ojos y bajó la foto.

― ¿Pequeña de hielo? ―la pregunta de Tatsumi fue de pura curiosidad, pero también hizo que todos estuvieran atentos a lo que iba a decir Salem.

― Entonces Jaune Arc…―la voz de Najenda fue un susurro mientras que saco un pequeño block y anotó el nombre. ― ¿Algo que decirnos? ―la pregunta de Najenda no era dura, pero tenía un peso, de querer saber como lidiar con el supuesto.

Imparable.

― Puedes herirlo, pero, es difícil, muy, muy difícil, una vez que tomé mucho daño, podrás cortarlo ―la sonrisa de Najenda creció mientras que sacaba otro cigarrillo, como la mujer creyó.

Todo tenía un límite.

― Pero allí es cuando entra la parte difícil, que sería matarlo, no sé cómo sería, pero una vez que deje de protegerse y decida solo curarse, probablemente, solo podrías matarlo cortándole la cabeza…ni siquiera sé si eso funcionaria…lo he visto, con un agujero en el pecho, y seguir moviéndose, con espadas por todo su cuerpo, y seguir luchando, y lo vi, salir de una explosión que llevaría a la capital entera, y seguir de pie, parece tontería, pero matarlo es la parte difícil ―Salem terminó mientras que Mine entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

― ¿Dónde vista tal explosión? ―la pregunta hizo que Salem riera.

― No te mencioné que somos los únicos que quedan de lo que fue nuestra civilización? ―Salem dio una mentira a medias, los únicos, los únicos que había en ese mundo.

Los ojos de Tatsumi se agrandaron.

― Solo estoy viva por todo lo que hicieron los que me servían, puedo parecer nada ahora, pero en su momento, fue una Reina ―la sorpresa fue mínima, solo Tatsumi fue el que dio el grito, mientras que los demás dieron una respuesta más reservada.

― Bueno…eso era algo…un poco visible, pero ¿Cómo es lo de pequeña de hielo? ―la pregunta de Leona volvió mientras que Salem frunció el ceño.

― Una mujer por la cual ese sujeto asesinaría a miles, curioso, esta Esdeath, es casi lo mismo en apariencia básica, algunas proporciones más grandes, pero el rostro, al menos el semblante en la foto, es el mismo, probablemente, la única razón por la cual no está moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarme es porque esa mujer le hizo de hincapié, indirectamente ―Najenda llevó una mano a su cien, ahora, tenían un fanático casi inmatable por lo que decía la mujer, uno que haría de todo al parecer por otra persona absurdamente fuerte e intocable.

Perfecto.


End file.
